Shadow of wickedness
by Bookofblack52
Summary: My fist holy knights fic. Based off the manga Ral Grad. In this story the holy knights who are hunting down the kings of the demons visit a planet under siege by demons. The knights decide to help. Rated M for violence and lemon.
1. Freeedom

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

(A/n=This fanfic is based off the manga series Ral Grad by Tsuneno Takano and Takeshi Obata. The plot has been altered to fit in the universe my fanfics take place in)

Shadow of wickedness

Ch 1: Freedom

Darkness. Darkness and shadows. That all Nicholas Coronus (My oc) saw. Nothing but darkness that was dark as the greatest of sins. Once again he lifted his arms to fell his surroundings. From the massages from his arms he could tell that his cell was circular in shape. It was dark and he could do nothing about it. He could not even create a light with magic for his captors were smart. The cell that held him was laced with seals that negated any sort of magic or supernatural power its prisoner would have. So there he sat imprisoned for no reason at all. He and his guild landed on this planet because it was having great troubles with the demons. They went to the nearest king they found and offered their services. But when he told them who they where the king had them all imprisoned in cells that negated their powers that was in the lowest dungeon in the castle in total darkness. He sat their powerless and he could really go for a cigarette.

Still he did not despair, he would not give up, he would put his faith in a person he trusts more than his brother and his child hood friend. He needed to get his mind off it-The sense of life vanishing a thousand feet above. In these kinds of situations he would do what his master taught to do. Meditate. Taking a seat at the center of the sphere shaped cell he crossed his legs and put his hands in a meditative stance. He closed his eyes-not that it mattered-and began to focus. Even now he could hear the ancient sounding voice of his master. Silence the storm in your mind, close it to negative thoughts and feelings and become one with the stillness of the world. Soon Nick began to relax. But the knights would not shut the fuck up.

"Okay." Said the voice of a young boy. "It's a demon that's machine like, takes something from its victim to evolve, and uh…it looks the same as the rest of its race." "Sora!" yelled an angry voice of an older man. "Will you stop with the goddamn word puzzles? Their getting on my nerves!" 'Awe come on Renji." Said the boy called Sora. "It's not like theirs anything else we can do and I'm bored." "Sorry Sora but, you're not very good at word puzzles. All you been using are demons." Said another voice that was about Sora's age. "Sorry Riku, I guess I can't get my mind off it. People are dying up there." "Well Sora I can't helped but think they kind of deserve it-Big emphases kind of." Said the annoyed voice of a teenage girl. "We've all been put in cells-that have no sort of plumbing-in complete darkness for no reason at all!" "Jenney's right." Said the voice of another teen. "**Damn** straight I am!" Yelled Jenny. "This is **bullshit! **We didn't do anything at all! We came to this castle and offered our help to the king with the demons without pay-because we'd just get the demons bounties-and what does he do? He puts in cells!" "Ah come on Zak." Said the voice of a young girl. "Its not all bad, I mean we're alive aren't we, and it's not like they're going to kill us or anything." Suddenly someone slammed him or herself against the bars of his/hers cell causing a loud single deafening rattle. "Speak no more Gloom." Came the furious voice of an adult male. "I grow tired of listening to that ridiculous hopeful logic of yours." "**Shut up **Kartos!" rang the voice of a young teen boy. "I'm not about to let you talk to Ruby like that! And she's right, we are alive and pretty soon they'll lets out to handle the demons." "No they won't boy." Said a frail yet stern voice. "They will not let us out. The king will keep us here because he fears that if we are set free, we will report his unjust acts to the council and he will lose his power." "Come on Dante think about it, his people and soldiers are getting slathered out there, do you really think the king is just going to let his people die because his afraid he'll lose his kinghood?" came the voice of an adult male. "Yes." Replied the man called Dante. "Yes Jushiro, he **will** chose power over his people, I have seen his kind many time, back on Earth." "Dante, people don't act the way you think, you just angry over all this." Said the voice of an adult woman. "Do you wish to know what I really think Amazon? I think we should let the demons kill them all."

Someone in the darkness slammed on their cell in anger and a male voice shouted at Dante. "Alighieri, if you think for a second that we are going to even consider what your…" "Well I agree with him, let the assholes burn." "We're not going to just let them kill every one, we're holy warriors, where supposed to protect people, and…" "No. The purpose of a holy warrior is to kill demons, if civilians get in the cross hairs, they have no one to blame but themselves for their stupidity." "Shut up Mongul, you're full of shit, master say something to this son of a…" Within a matter of minutes a verbal war was started in the darkness. Words of hate, and fury, and of death echoed within the dark room and Nick could not distinguish any of the voices that rang out in brutal argument.

His patience was at an end.

"**Enough!" **He yelled with a voice that carried no emotion, but overwhelming authority. The war ended and the noise in the room became a vast deafening silence. Soon after what seemed like hours (it was hard to tell the passage of time in this place) no one else said anything. Nick then went back to mediate when Sora spoke out again. "Sir? Can she really get us out of here?" "Yes Sora she will." Replied Nick with an emotionless voice. "She always was good at convincing people. You know you can trust her Sora, you and everyone here have worked with her for half a year and look at what we have accomplished. She _will _convince the king." With that Sora fell silent and nick went back to mediating. Soon the only sounds in the darkness was the brief sounds of movement and breathing. Then came the sound of foot hitting stone from above them. "Sir someone's coming, is it her?" said a young woman. Nick came out of his meditation stance and crawled to the bars of his cage. He then sniffed the air. There it was, roses and cinnamon. "Yes Frida it's her, and judging from the sound of her feet, she's in a hurry." "Do you think we'll get out of here, sir?" Said a young man. "Yes Ueki, I think we will."

High in the darkness a light flared into life, banishing the shadows from the holder of the light. The light and its holder quickly descended down the white stone steps. When the holder reached the bottom of the steps she came into Nick's vision. And Nick saw heaven on earth in the form of his lover. For there she was, holding a burning torch in her right hand. She was a women of twenty years, with light skin, brown hair that reached the top of her neck, and powerful amber colored eyes that can see your true self. She wore an indigo dress and a white over shirt, a fur pelt hung on her lean but powerful shoulders, a necklace with stone jewelry on it held the pelt on her body. She had red tattoos on her cheeks that look like fangs, and she wore a hand band with a white jewel in the center (For those who have not figured it out yet, this character is San from Miyazaki's movie Princess mononoke, I have changed her character to fit in this fic, I will explain all her changes I made from her original character from the movie at the end of this fic, but for now I will tell you that the main changes are that she is an adult woman and is the lover of my oc). She walked to Nick's cell and peered into through the bars and saw the golden eyes of her lover. "Nick." She said with pure voice that could rival an angel's. She stuck her left hand between the bars and Nick took hold of it. "Hello San my love." He said kissing her hand. "How goes the battle?" "Not good. The demons are to powerful for the kings Troops. But I have almost convinced the king to let you and the knights free." "I am sorry my love, but I afraid I must tell you to hurry." "I understand, just let cheek on the others." With that Nick kissed San's hand and let go of it. San pulled her hand out of the cage and walked to another cage and peered into it. In it she saw a man with long very white hair, sitting in the center of the cage. "Michael?" (My other oc) She said to the man. The man made no movement but said "Hello San." "How are you doing, old friend?" "Not good, I am almost afraid to ask you because I know the answer is 'no' but do you have any alcohol with you?" "I'm sorry I don't." From the man's cage came a loud sucking of air. Then the man called Michal said "I don't mean to rush you but you better hurry, I am starting to have difficulty controlling myself." San then walked away from Michael's cage and approached another. "Valina?" She said. From the cage in front of her came sounds off scuffling and then a syndical voice spoke out saying "Hello San, my surrogate sister, how goes negotiations?" "I believe I have almost convinced the king to let everyone go, but I have to hurry or every in the castle will be killed." Said San to the voice's owner. A pair of thin hands crept out of the cage and san let them embrace her free hand. The hands where bonny and thin, and the flesh was smooth but chillingly cold. San was not disturbed by the coldness of her in spirit sister's hands. "How's my lover doing?" Asked Valina. "A lot like the battle outside, he's starting to lose control." San then let go of Valina's hands and started to walk towards the stairs. "I am going to talk to the king, and I promise as one of the leaders of the holy knights, I will set you all free." San then walked up the stone steps quickly and in a few minutes she walked through the door and the room was once again bathed in darkness and silence.

The planet Rathlot is located in a galaxy that is near the milky way galaxy. The planet has an atmosphere and gravity similar to earth so the inhabitants of the planet are humanoids without any extra ordinary powers. 15 years ago a powerful demon guild know as the shadows of the queen started a war against the inhabitants of Rathlot. The guilds leader is a demoness named Byathla Grodgore. She plans to eradicate Rathlot's population to take the planet and use it as a foothold in the war between demons and all races of the universe. Already half of Rathlot's population has been killed, and if nothing is done soon, all of humanity on Rathlot will die.

On Rathlot there is a small kingdom know as Vermise. It's ruler is king Dargin. He has been king for most of his life and has always ruled fairly. He has always protected his people from the demons. But one day a large group of off-worlders (This story's term for aliens) holy warriors came before him. One of them calling himself the group's leader offered to help the king with any sort of demon problem they have. But when king Dargin asked their's guild's name, the leader said that they are the holy knights. Something happened to Dargin that day. When he think's about it, he remembers after hearing the name, he grew almost inhumanly furious. He then ordered that all the off worlders to be arrested and thrown into the holding cells for demons and rouge holy warriors in total darkness. When his soldiers asked him on what charges, he barked at them and told them to just do it. An hour or two later, he came to his scenes he realized that he had made a grave mistake. He had imprisoned holy warriors for no reason. He feared that if he let them go, they would want compensation for his actions. He then sent a soldier to go to the off-worlder's cells and ask for someone to negotiate there terms for release. He was surprised when a young woman was brought to him. She told him she was one of the guilds four leaders. Soon after negations started, an army of demons attacked his castle. He had hoped that his own holy warriors would be enough to stop the demons, but this hope was tarnished by a message from a scout. Now the only logical thing to do is to let the off-worlders go so they can fight. But will they be willing to fight for someone who imprisoned them? Would they demand a huge payment for their services? He still fears that they would turn against him for his wrongful imprisonment. Now as his warriors and people die he is again talking to the woman and still he fears.

"Your majesty please. You have to make a decision now." Said San to the king. King Dargin said nothing and San continued to talk. "Sir your soldiers are not enough to stop the demons, you must release the knights or otherwise all your subjects will die." Dargin remained silent but then he said "I just want to be assured that there are no hard feelings for my unrashanel actions and that none of the knights will want revenge." "Unforuchantly some of the knights are very angry with you but Nick will make sure that none of them seek revenge, he will stop any of them from harming you." Replied San. "Nick?" Asked the king not remembering who this person was. "The guild master." "Ah yes, him. But how do you know that he won't want revenge himself?" "Nick's not like that. He would see that as an abuse of his power, plus he hates that sort of thing." Replied San. "And how do you know so much about his personal beliefs?" Asked the king. "Because his my lover. He tells me these things" Said San with a big smile. This shocked the king. The woman did not blush when she told him this, she just smiled, was she proud of this fact? "Still something bothers me about This Nick. When we spoke together he seemed so emotionless. What caused him to be like that?" San said nothing for a few moments, but then said "He became like that when he started out as a holy warrior."

(A/N=I want to get this out, I based the origin of the knights leader and his brother off the origin of Ivan Isaacs from the Korean manga Priest which was a big influence for this fic.)

"Nick and his twin brother Michael and I have been friends since we where children. They are the sons of Thomas Coronus, who is believed to Earths most powerful holy warrior. Because of that they themselves went to become holy warriors. But a few years after they started, they where tricked into releasing a powerful demon, who…killed them both." "What?" Yelled the king. "But then how are they alive?" San Keep silent, but then said "God brought them back to life." All the soldiers and servants in the throne gasped in surprise. No one in the room but San herself believed what she just said. "That's ridiculous." Said the king. "Of all the people in the universe, why would God himself want to bring these two back to life personally?" "You have to understand sir." Said San. Our planet was occupied by one of the dark lords and many warriors have tried for thousands of years to kill him and failed. But God saw that both brothers had the poetical to achieve great power and the ability to lead powerful warriors that could defeat the dark lord Jiycis (Another OC). After God brought the brothers back to life. He had the immortal Belial (A character from Priest only I altered his character from a spirit to an immortal warrior) train the brothers all the fighting styles of all the holy warrior classes, all the magic arts in on our planet, and all the martial arts of our world."

"And you believe all this?" Asked the king. "Yes." Said San. "And it was proven true. A few years later they returned to their home, trained me and my friend Valina, formed a small guild, slayed the demon they set loose, and gathered the other members of the holy knights and made the guild. And half a year later we all fought the dark lord and defeated him." "So it is true." Asked the king with wonder in his voice. You and the other warriors actually did the impossible, you killed a dark lord?" "It was extremely difficult, but yes we killed him in the end." Answered San. "But what does all that have to do with Coronus's lack of emotions?" "When God brought Nick and his brother back to life, their mortal souls where exposed to God himself. When normal souls are exposed to God, it _changes _them. When Nick was exposed to God he received the power to completely control his emotions. He has an unwavering will, he fears nothing, he can control his rage so he does not go berserk or get frustrated. He never gives up on anything, he is loyal to all his warriors, he is never greedy, and he cannot be seduced by female demons. The only down side is that he cannot actually show any emotion. And beside his powers his golden eyes were originally grey."

They ran in a panicked fear. They could feel the hands of death on each of their shoulders. Their fear fueled legs struck the stone ground, and in their minds the hope that they could be faster than their pursuers. "The demons are almost here!" Yelled a man with long black hair. "Save us!" The panicked mob ran for the wooden door, but the armored guards stopped they progress. "What are you doing?" Yelled the long haired man. Send the holy knights to fight already!" "We now their in the castle!" Yelled a plump man with blond hair. "Are you just going to let the demons kill us all?" Screamed a young woman with a crying infant in her arms.

Suddenly they all heard a loud growl. They turned and their stood three demons. A necromorph with a centaur style spider body. Its skin decaying brown, and its jaw was split in two. To its left was a bald, pale vampire, it tongue licking its dragger sized incioreres. On the necromorph's right stood a heretic. It form was a adult male that stood twelve feet and wore long grey hair. The humans cowered in fear. Fear of the terrifying creatures before them and the reality of their unavoidable deaths. The demons stood their ground but then all three let out an ear pricing WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Then they charged at the humans with only one thought in their heads. Do what demons do best. Kill. The only other thought was 'for our lady!'

King Dargin raised from his thrown, his eyes carried a form of pure seriousness. "Lady San Cresmay (My made up last name for her) will the knights helps us?" He asked. "Yes. We will." She said not hesitating a bit. "Very well then." Said the king. "If theses warriors could kill one of the demon's kings, then they can surly handle a few low level demons. Lets us entrust or future to the holy knights! Releases them!"

In a few minutes San, the king and his subjects and personal guard where in the dungeon. The guards went along the wall of the dungeon lighting all the torches, banishing the darkness. The knights groaned in pain from the sudden brightness. "Lady San, Have you conceived him? Are they letting us go?" Said the voice of a young man. "Yes Hitsugaya all of you are being set free." Replied San. The knights cheered, while some praised San ,while others complained about how long it took her to convince the king. Once all the torches where lit the king asked San "Whose cell shall we open first?" "We'll open Nick's first, he knows everyone powers and abilities, he'll know how to send to the battle." Replied San. The king nodded and yelled "Releases the Leader!" He turned to a guard and Said "Resling (the guard's name) fetch his clothes." "Yes Sire!" Replied the solider then her ran in a steel door, unlocked it and ran into the room. Two guards ran to nick's cage, one of them was caring a large gold staff with a ring attached to it with the top of the staff going through it. The guard pushed the staff into a hole in the side of the circular cage. Both guards turned the staff hard and the circular cage fell apart. And there stood Nick Coronus.

Nicholas Coronus is not human. To be more precise he is half human, and half beast folk. His father Thomas Coronus is human while his mother is a member of a race that emerged at the beginning of the demon days on earth known as the beast human races, which are creatures that are part animal, and part human. (If you read my holy origin fic you already know the origin of the beast-human races) There are four spices of the race but the first two came into being when the spirit of nature, mother nature gave animals, powers similar to holy warriors. Along with those powers was the ability to turn into human. With this power the animals mated with humans and their offspring were part human and animal. The two spices of beast-humans that came out of this union were the beast-folk and the anthros. Beast-folk are often large humanoids with fur, claws, and other animal features and the head of an animal. The beast-folk can show emotion but often make an emotionless face when talking normal. While the beast-folk are said to be animals with human features, the anthros are called humans with animal features. They basically look like humans with fur, claws and other animal features, but they may have human head hair and they have a wider range of emotions. Nick's mother was a beast-folk wolf (My favorite animal).

As his mother was a beast-folk wolf, so is he. He stands five feet and has the head of a wolf. Currently he is twenty years old (Beast-humans age in human years). His body is covered in fur that is a very, _very _dark shade of black. His tail is large and bushy, and his eyes are like as San said a very bright shade of gold. San could not help herself as she gazed lustful at the half necked body of her lover. He stood there in his traditional black boxers. To her he was astoundingly handsome. He was extremely built and his chest muscles resembled black marble. He had gained a lot of his physic form years of fighting demons. He also got an awful lot of scars which covered his chest and back. He would often say scars were necessary to constantly remind him that fighting is not a game and he always needs to be ready at any moment to fight. San of course found them attractive. One especially was the vertical scar over his left eye. A parting gift from Dark lord Jiycis before he finally died from a long difficult battle that left the knights victorious. The fur along the scar was for a mystoires reason colored white.

Nick turned his and say his human angel standing there smiling at him. "San." He said raising his arm towards her. San could not hold herself back any longer. She _needed _to be held in his arms. Using a technique called flash step-a quick burst of speed that is useful for dodging attacks or getting into an enemy's blind spot-she vanished from the king's side and in a fraction of a second was in front of Nick. The second she became visible Nick warped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. San was a foot shorter then Nick so her head came to the area where the throat ends at the top of the chest. San smiled as she breathed in Nick's familiar sent. It smiled of fresh snow and most notably cigarette smoke. San often thought that most women would cringe at Nick's Smokey smell, but she found it wonderful. "You have no idea how good it is to be in your arms again." She said. "Well I do know how good it is to have you in my arms San." Replied Nick stroking her hair. "Oh come on already! We were only imprisoned for a day and you two are acting like you've been separated for years!" Said a male voice. "Shut up Gardner, we're just happy to see each other." Said Nick.

The two lovers then moved away from each other but held each other at arm's length then meet in a kiss. When it ended the king approached the two and said "Guild master Coronus?" Nick and San then turned their heads to the king and Nick raised his fist until it pointed up and said "Hail king Dargin." The king gasped in surprise at the guildmaster's manners despite the fact that he imprison him. Then suddenly Nick bent down to one knee and said "I apologize if I have offended you in any way your majesty." "What are you doing?" Said the king. "You still show me respect, even after I wrongly imprisoned you, you show no anger or annoyance? You even apologue to me, when I was the one who wronged you!" "Forgive me sir but I have always been respectful to royalty." Said Nick rising to his feet. "I believe the main reason is because my father is friends with emperor Vishill, our planets current leader, and I often meet him when I was younger."

"Ah come on boss man, maybe you could complain a little and we'll might get some free goods off this pe-" Begin a female voice until Nick said "Shut up Panty, we'll not going to do anything to him." "Well _sir _if you ask me-" I did not ask for your opinion Desire." "Master if I may," said a male voice. "If the good king would not have put us here his kingdom would not be this situation and-" Before the speaker could continue Nick nudged a rock with his toe then he flicked it up into the air up to his chest and then struck the rock with his hand towards the cage of the speaker and the rock flew through the bars of the cage and the male speaker yelled in pain. "That was not necessary sir you could have just-" "If I had asked you to stop you would have kept talking Szayel. Now listen knights I do not want to hear any more on this matter, we are not going to do anything to the king, you should all be used to this sort of thing by now." "What do you mean Cronous?" Asked the king. "Are you and your warriors treated cruelly by everyone you meet?" "Sometimes." Said the wolfman. "But why?" Question the king. "Sir didn't you find your behavior strange yesterday?" The king said nothing but simply nodded. "Well sir the reason was you behaved that way is not your fault but…It was entirely our fault." "The king gave the guildmaster a confused look and said "I don't understand are you saying my behavior was your doing?" Suddenly a thought came to the king. Could the leader have used magic to take control of the king and made him imprison them falsely so they would get compensation later. Was the leader a con artist? No that made no sense. The leader just said that he wasn't going to. Nick saw the kings confusion and said "We're cursed. You see back on our world, a thousand years ago, a pope had made a prophecy that the dark lord would be killed by me and my knights a thousand years later. As we were the one's mentioned we were cursed that we would also be attacked by humans and other non-demon because they would think we were crazy."

"so that rage I felt-'Began the king. 'Was the cursed feeling you with anger because you probably thought that we are fools to challenge the likes of the dark lords, the most powerful demons in the universe." The king rubbed the back of his head in guilt until Nick said "But you should not feel so guilty sire. All the other people who attacked us tried to kill us." "What! But killing non-demons is extremely forbidden!" Said the king. "I know but people have really tried to kill us. Hell when me and my brother first recruited the knights, some of them tried to kill us too." "Oh come on sir you don't have to tell that to everyone. Its embarrassing" Said a male voice. 'Well you deserved to be papa." Said a teenage girl. "Ah come on Maka don't be like that.' Said the man. "You don't have to fell great shame your majesty if you didn't order us to death that means your souls is pure. The curse cannot affect those with pure souls so don't feel so bad."

A solider walked up to Nick carrying several articles of clothes and said "Here are your clothes Mr. Coronus." "Thank you solider." Said Nick taking the clothes form the solider. Then San said "Nick the battle is going poorly we need to act quickly." "I'll have the soldiers start opening all the cages." Said the king. "That will take too long. The guild is very large." Said Nick. "San how many demons are here? What are their level ranges?" "There's at least a hundred demons, most of them are true demons, and the rest are nemesis. The true demons range from levels one to two, while the nemesis are one to three." As Nick dressed he thought for a moment and said "I thick six will be enough to handle them. You, me and four more?' "What just six?" said the king almost having a heart attack. "Just six of you? Against a horde of demons? Are you mad? You'll be killed in an instant!" "Please your highness." Came the voice of Michael. "We'll a lot more powerful then you think we are. And my brother is the guildmaster. He knows everyone's strength. If he says six will work, six will work."

"All right." Shouted Nick. "Sho! Panty! Stocking! Eliot! Prepare for battle! You four will join me and San outside. This is an elimination mission. No saviors! You have two minutes to change." With that Nick finished dressing. He wore the same clothes he wore everyday. A short sleeved shirt, long pants, and a long jacket, all colored black. 'goes with my fur.' He would say when people asked him about his dressing style. He also wore a pair of iron boots that went up to his knees. They too were black, but it had a design that was colored gold. Finally he put a silver necklace around his neck with a golden crucifix attached to it, the symbol of which faith he follows (In this world all religions are practiced, even the old ones and new ones). "I have something for you my love." Said San smiling. She reached into one of her dress pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You're truly a God send San." Said Nick kissing her on the cheek and taking the pack. He pulled one out with his fangs and put the pack in one of his jacket pockets, and then using fire magic, a small fireball floated a few inches from his hand. He used it to light his cigarette and with a wave of his hand the fireball went out. He took a long drag and his head went light for a few seconds. That's the thing about Nick, ever since he turned twenty he became a very heavy smoker. Of course it's not bad for his health, holy warriors have an increased immune system which makes them immune to certain diseases such as cancer.

The soldiers opened the cages of the warriors Nick called out. When the soldiers open the cages six people stepped out of them. Among them was a teen boy with a Japanese's completion, brown hair and eyes. He stood there only in white boxers embarrassed. Another one was a man in his mid twenties with red hair and blue eyes. On his face was a scowl and a judging look. On his left hand was a bronze bracelet. Standing next to one another as if they were meant to where two young women in either their late teens or early twenties. One of the women stood there with one of her hands on the side of her hip. She had white skin, hip length golden blond hair, and blue eyes and was clad in only a red bra and matching panties. The girl next to her was a foot shorter then the blond and had hip length dark blue hair that covered her head like a hood and was pink on the inside. Like the woman next to her she had blue eyes and stood in black underwear.

The brown headed boy walked over to a cage and said "You doing alright Mizuki?" "Yeah I'm fine Sho." Said a female voice from within the cage. "Well I'm fine aside from sitting in my underwear." The boy called Sho blushed at the girl's words and said "Well you won't have to stay in there for very long. Mew and the others will handle this and we'll come get you out." "Just don't get you self killed okay Sho?" Said Mizuki sticking her hand out of the cage. Sho grabbed the hand and said "I promise I'll come back for you." "I love you Sho, you know that?" "Yeah I love you to Mizuki." Said Sho kissing her hand. A solider walked up to Sho with a bulde of clothes in his arm and said "Sir Fukamachi? I have you clothes." Sho thanked the man and took the bundle.

A solider approached the two women and said "Madams? I have you clothes." Suddenly the blonde haired woman leaned against the man and rubbed circles on the man's breastplate with her finger and said "Now why would you want that solider? I'm practically nude here. Why not finish the job?" The solider gulped and said "Truly sorry madam I'm married." "Oh I get it, mum's the word. Don't worry I can keep it quiet." Said the blonde with a husky voice. Suddenly the other woman grabbed the blonde by the ear and pulled her away from the solider and said "Honestly Panty, why do you hit on other men even when your boyfriend is only a foot away from you?" (A/N=You obviously figured out who these two are and yes I decided to give them boyfriends. That another thing about this fic, there is a massive amount of ooc) "Awe come sis I was just having a bit of fun."

When a solider approached the man with red hair he began "Sir I have you-" Suddenly the man tore the pile of clothes out of the soldier's hands and started to dress. "Humph, and I thought you terrains had manners." Muttered the solider under his breath. Soon each of the four warriors were dressed. The teen boy wore a plain white shirt with a blue pattern on it and blue jeans. The blonde woman wore a blood red dress with skirt that only covered her hips. The one next to her wore a black dress, a blue ribbon in her hair and black and blue stockings. The red haired man wore the strangest of getup all the released warriors. It included black pants and a black leather vest, a tan trench coat a jade pedant, and was at the moment wrapping bandages around his head.

"Are you all done? Good then I'll explain the battle plan." Said Nick. We're dealing with a large army of low level demons, so we'll spread out among them and you must kill one with every step so Panty, you and stocking will fight back to back while the rest of use start fight towards the walls of the castle and-" As the leader continued to speck the woman called panty and the red haired man who just finished wrapping his head in bandages casted a gaze at king Dargin. Both the man and Panty just stared at him. Both of them had the same dark thought in their heads. Voices literally spoke in the two warriors heads telling them things that they should not listen to. _"Go on Panty do it." _Said one of the voice that only panty could hear. "_Take it off and plug that motherfucker." "Not only did he put you in cell like some dirty animal, he had the gall to do it to your man __**and **__your sister." _Said another voice. _"He crossed the line." _Said a voice in the red haired mans' head. _"He used his unjustly powers and put you back in the cage." "He's just like the rest, he want to use all his power do as he pleases. And he choose you because he knows you are more powerful than him but he knows that you can't do anything lethal to humans. Prove him wrong." _

Panty looked to the girl next to her. She was just playing with her hair not really paying attention to the boss like she was. The boss himself was too busy talking about whatever and his back was facing her. Panty knew she shouldn't listen to the voices in her head. The sounded like they meant well, but she knew they only wanted her to fall again. She got in trouble once before and she was excelled. But she was sent away from her home for another reason, not for murder. The red haired man on the other hand listen to the voices all the time. People always tell him not to listen for they will drive him down the wrong path. He knows this and he doesn't care.

The man crossed his arms across his chest and then small holes in the air appeared next to his hands and he reached into them. At the same time woman called Panty quietly slipped off her panties and held it in her hand. The pair of underwear then started to glow blue. Panty hid it from the view from the woman she called sister. In a matter of seconds the article of clothes turned into a large glowing blue pistol. Then Panty started to get angry. Very Angry. It was easy for her, she had one of the shortest tempers in the guild, or maybe earth. The man felt that his hands touch something, he knew what they were and grabbed them and got ready to do what had to be done. Soon as Panty's anger reached it height the weapon glowed a dark red. Both the man and Panty thought the same thing. "I have to be careful. I have to take him out before anyone spots me or else he won't get what he disserves.'

Slowly Panty started to raise her weapon and the man started to pull his weapons out of the holes in the air. They could only get one shot. "Panty! no don't!" Yelled someone from behind Panty. Nick and San turned around in a second and saw what Panty and the man where up to. In a panic Panty raised her gun and stared to squeezes the trigger. The man pulled his hands out of the holes in a hurry and coming out with them was a pair of large black pistols. He uncrossed his arms and pointed his weapons at the king. In the time span of barley a second, both San and Nick vanished from visible sight. Suddenly San was standing right next to Panty, while Nick appeared out of nowhere right next to the red haired man. San grabbed Panty's arm that held the gun, pulled it straight up with frightening strength, and with her other hand struck Panty's hand hard forcing her to drop the gun. In just the same time frame, nick swing his arm at the red haired man and suddenly the barrels of the man's guns fell off as if cut by something very sharp.

San then twisted the arm she was holding to Panty's back, grabbed her by her hair and pushed her to the ground. Just as the red haired man realized that his weapons were destroyed, Nick moved so fast to the man's back he left a black blur. Then he reached past the man's shoulders and grabbed the man's wrists and yanked the man's arms back, then Nick raised his foot and put it against the back of the man's head and flexed his leg casing the man's arms to stretch. The man grunted in pain and fell to his knees. Both the leaders acted and moved so quickly, the king and his soldiers couldn't comprehend what just happened. One minute the guild master is talking, then someone yells no, then the two leaders vanish, then suddenly the leaders are torturing their warriors. "What is going on?" asked the confused king. "Just handling some discipline issues sire." Said Nick. "It seems some members the knights have some trouble listening to orders, wouldn't you agree Eliot?" "**Hush.**" Said the man with anger and pain in his voice. The woman with blue hair looked down at her sister with an annoyed face, but with a little amusement in it at the sight of her sister being pushed down to the ground by one of the leaders. "God damn it Panty!" She said. "You just can't let go of a grudge can you?" "Shut up stocking!"Shouted Panty. "That fat-" before Panty could finish her insult San pushed Panty's head to the ground silencing her. "You will say no more miss Anarchy, that's an order." Said San. "Please lady San that's enough." Came the male voice that yelled a few seconds ago. "I only wanted you to stop my love from doing anything she'd regret, not torture her."

"San." Said Nick. "That will be enough. Lets finish this quickly, we're running out of time." San nodded and got off Panty and pulled her up to her feet. Nick released the man nicknamed Hush and pulled him to his feet. Then the second both warriors were on their feet Nick suddenly threw a right jab into hush's face, while San uppercuted Panty. Hush feel on his back while Panty feel on her butt. The king and his soldiers cringed at the leaders treatment of their warriors. "Are you always so harsh to you warriors Coronus?" Asked the king. "Only if they step out of line." Answered Nick taking another drag on his cigarette. "Take these warriors I've chosen for this mission for example. Sho Fukamachi doesn't give much problems. He's an honest and virtues boy. He fallows orders and helps out his fellow guild members even when they don't ask him. He doesn't cause trouble and doesn't cross the line. These two on the other hand"-He points to the two sisters-"are a handful." "Who are they?" asked the king. "Their angels." Said Nick. The king and his soldiers gasped. "**Angels?**" Said the king in a loud tone. "They don't look or even _act _even remotely like angels! I know this because I've seen angels before. (A/N=Angels have been in human affairs since the demon days started) They look like ordinary humans, and the dark head one was always eating sweets, and the blonde one acted so lustful, you can't possibly think their angels! Maybe fallen angels, that would make more sense."

"They're **Nigh-**fallen angels." Said Nick. "Panty and Stocking Anarchy fell from heaven for the exacting reasons you just said, but instead of turning into demons, they made a deal with God to slay demons to earn coins that would pay admission for their crimes. Of course they do have trouble taking orders." "Well it wouldn't be so difficult boss if you would cool it every once in a while." Said Panty with an annoyed voice. "Says the angel who just tried to kill a king just because he pissed you off." Said Stocking. "Shut it sis!" Yelled Panty. "Both of you be quiet." Said San getting annoyed. "As for this man-" Said Nick pointing to the man called Hush-" is a criminal, murder, and psychopath." The king just looked at Nick as if he just spoke another language. Nick saw the kings confusion and continued to explain. "Eliot was-and still is-what we on earth call dark vigilantes. On earth some holy warriors take up costumed identities to protect their friends and family from demons wanting revenge. We call them vigilante warriors. Dark vigilantes like Elliot here are holy warriors who misuse their power and also take up masked identities to hide from the law. Elliot here goes by the name 'Hush' and has committed many crimes, such as manipulation and murder." "But why would you welcome such a man into your guild?" Asked the king who so far having a very unpleasant day. Nick grabbed Hush's wrist roughly and lifted it into the air. "See this?" he said pointing to the bronze bracelet on Hush's wrist. He waved his hand over it and holographic screens appeared. "This is the Amun bracelet. (A/n=named after a Egyptian god of law) Hush has made a deal with the Vatican and the Bureau of holy warrior affairs (AN=The organization that monitors holy warrior activates and pays them) to fight demons to pay prentice in accordance to his crimes. The bracelet contains all the info of his crimes and how far he is to being amended."

"But can you really trust a man like him?" Asked the king. "He just tried to kill me." "Just ignore him sir, he tries to kill me all the time." "Pardon?" Said the king who just could not get a break. "Hush tries to kill me and my brother all the time. And he's not the only one. My guild actually has several kwon criminals that made the same deal with Hush. And they all have some delusion that if they kill me or any of the other leaders of the guild they think they will take over the guild. Of course the reason is because the guild has so many powerful warriors they just want to take over the guild and use it for their own purposes and not the reason it was formed." The king sighed. He just didn't know how to handle this. Could he really thrust the fate of his kingdom to these warriors? The only ones who seemed trust worthy were the two leaders and the teenage boy. But the so called angels and man called hush? Not so much.

While Nick was talking to the king the woman called Panty walked to another cage and gave the person inside a hard look. "Don't look at me like that Panty. You know I had to stop you." Said a male voice from within the cage. Panty said nothing and continued to look at the speaker. "panty you know me and shoe want to do nothing but help you and your sister get back to heaven. That means I'lI have to prevent you from doing something you're regret.' For a while Panty said nothing but then said "When I get back, you and me are going to have a serious talk." "I would be happy to." Said the speaker. "All right we've wasted enough time. We have to go now!" Said Nick. Then he picked up Hush's guns that he cut then he stuck the pieces together then some blue electrify formed on the guns and the guns were whole again. He handed them to Hush and said "This time, aim them at the **right **targets." Hush took the guns and grunted. Then he lifted his hand into the air and suddenly a hole in the air appeared (A/N=What Nick is doing is opening his personal dimension. This is a spell that all warriors use to storage weapons and heavy equipment and even money.) And he reached into it. He pulled out a sheathed sword. He tied the sheath to his pants and pulled out the sword. The sword was a European double edged long sword and on the blade near the hilt guard was a word written in a language that was a mix of human Latin and the language of the beast folk that translated to the word 'Freedom.' This was Nick's best weapon.

San walked next to him in her both her hands were two daggers. Then Sho, and the two sisters walked up to him and stood before him. "Ready?" He asked. "Yes sir!" Yelled all the warriors. "Then lets go." Said Nick. And they marched towards the courtyard and to battle.

(A/N=Okey here are the differences between San from Miyazaki's movie and her character in my fic. Like I said earlker I change her character a lot in my fic. The moive one was raised by wolf gods, while the one in my fic was raised by a tribe of human warriors. The san in the movie is a young girl while the one in my fic is an adult-I am going to say her age in every fic to let the reader know there is no underage stuff in here. The san from Miyazaki's is in love with the main character from Miyazaki's movie, while the San in my fic is in love my made up character.)


	2. Killing spree

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

(A/n=This fanfic is based off the manga series Ral Grad by Tsuneno Takano and Takeshi Obata. The plot has been altered to fit in the universe my fanfics take place in)

Warning this fic is uber violate. Do not read if you are under the age of eighteen.

Shadow of wickedness

Ch. 2 Killing spree

Demons have always been very violent creatures. Ever since the beginning of existence they have always waged war on humanity and the heavens. And themselves. Demons (With the latest add-on's the nemesis races) when they are not performing chaos in the mortal world they usually live in the demon world were the dark lords lead the demon races. Before magic went underground demons would sometimes conquer countries on earth and on other planets. But when the dark lords lunched the first attack they were able to conquer whole planets. Every world in the universe experienced their own demon days. But like earth some planets overthrew their demon overlords. But not every planet was controlled by a dark lord like earth.

The dark lords are not the first dark lords. Dark lords have always been the leaders of the demons since the beginning of the universe. Although dark lords may change the laws of the demon world demons have one unchangeable law. The weak die, the strong live, and the strongest rules. In the demon world leaders are not measured by their political power, but by their fighting power. Which is to say that the dark lords are the most powerful demons in the universe. But if one of the dark lords is killed by another demon, that demon will replace that lord.

But for 6000 years the dark lords that started the demon days have never been defeated. Either by humans, or demons (What is confusing is how the current dark lords have not died of old age as most demons live for only several hundred years).

Except one. The dark lord Jiycis dark lord of Arch-demons, who occupided earth. The one who was defeated by the holy knights.

Ackvages Dothic is not human. Nor is he any other mortal spices in the universe. He is a demon. To be more precise he a level three zoanoid making him a hyper zoanoid. Like most zoanoids he has a large muscular and bulky body. His skin is jet black, he has short thick legs and arms. His left arm is also covered by a white cloth, the reason he wears this is only know by his troops. He has an elongated neck that stretches from his chest and has the head of a bird. On his left shoulder is a mark in the form of the number 18. This number is the demons evolution rate. It is an induction of the demon's natural power. The higher the number the weaker the demon is. Every time the number drops the more powerful the demon becomes. The weakest demons have the number thirty nine mark and when the mark changes to 29 the demon will evolve into a level two demon. When a demon is at level four and its rate reaches the number zero it has fully evolve. This is the most powerful level a demon can achieve.

Ackvages is also an infernal warrior. He is battle level 48 centurion and an excellent field commander. For twelve hundred years he has served the demon queen (the rank below a dark lord) Byathla and he has always fallowed her commands. He leads a small combat unit of 130 demons and has great potential to become one of the queens attendants, the highest rank in the queens guild. His ultimate goal? To become the queens mate. He desires her, he pines for her, he wants her, he **must **have her. He plans to build his rank into that of attendant and offer his body to his queen. For now he is a lonely field commander fallowing her orders. And what are her orders? Simply kill.

Ackvages was simply leading his troops, disguised in the form of soldiers from another kingdom. Then he casted his blood red eyes on the castle of king Dargin and he saw a way to prove his loyalty to his queen. He thought that if he could take down a powerful kingdom he would be recognized as a powerful demon and be promoted, maybe not to attendant that over analyzing but promoted nonetheless. So he rallied his troops and promised them of glory, flesh, blood and women and led the attack.

To say the least he was disappointed. The king's holy warrior soldiers are weak. There he stood on the castle curtain wall watching his warriors slaughter the humans bored to no end. The Ackvages noticed tree humans approaching him. All three of them were male and wore the uniform of the king's troops. The one leading the three held a large sword, while the one in the middle carried a spear, and the last one had a mid-sword in his right hand and a shield attach to his left. When they reacted him they stopped held their weapons in a fighting stance. From the human's spirit energy levels, they were angry. "What do you worthless scum want?" Ask Ackvages mockingly. "As if you don't now damned-breed." Said the solider with the long sword his voice thick with anger. "I know you are not blind zoanoid or you would not have seen us coming. Look at what you have done! You send your damned legions on our good home, you kill our friends and or countrymen. **Why?" **Ackvages chuckled and said "I was board and so were my troops so we decided to do some killing and your kingdom was close so we decided to attack." Ackavges knew he was lying, but what could these humans now anything about what he desired. They could not comprehend how important it was for him to achieve what he wants. "Board huh?" Said the solider. "Then fight us demon we know you are the one leading the demons. You have the highest level of the demons here and demons always fallow the strongest demon. Now fight us! Draw your sword!"

Ackvages laughed loudly and said "Why would I draw my weapon for holy warriors with such weak divine flames?" "Get out of my sight human shits." He continued suddenly very serious. "Your death will be as meaningless as your very existence. Your deaths will not bring to what I want, nor will you flames make me stronger. Leave now or you will die."

The solider yelled a wordless battle cry and charged. Placing both hands on the hilt of his sword he raised it over his head, yelling all the way towards his enemy. Ackvages just huphed and swung his hand the second the human was in striking distance. His claws slashed straight through the soldier's shirt and chainmail cutting open his chest, his blood gushed out as his battle cry changed into a cry of pain. He dropped his sword and fell over the edge of the balcony. The human with the spear's spirit power level increase as he yelled in bloodlust and charged, his spear lowered to stab the demon. Ackvages simply dodged and grabbed the man's head with his large hand and crushed it until it separated from the man's body. As the slain man's body fell a ball of energy phased out of the man's chest and floated to Ackvages chest and when it touched it there was a flash of light and Ackvages grunted. This was the holy warriors Divine flame being absorbed by the demon's ice crystal of evil, which always happens when a human is killed by a demon or falls unconscious during a fight (This of chores happens when a demon losses to a holy warrior). Should he absorb more flames his ice crystal of evil would grow stronger and all his powers would also grow stronger.

The last human charged yelling something uncompreahsable, his vision blurred by tears at the sight of his friends killed. Ackvages rolled his eyes at the repativness of these humans. The last human swung his blade inward, but Ackvages just caught the man's hand stopping the advance of the blade and then with eases tore the man's whole arm off. The man yelled in pain and fell to his knees clenching his armless socket. He kept yelling until Ackvages grabbed the man's head and twisted his neck. The man fell into the pool of his own blood as a ball of energy fell off his chest and was absorb by Ackvages's crystal. 'Boring.' He thought. He then jumped off the balcony into the courtyard. As he fell he channeled demon power into his legs and when he landed the ground broke and he remained unharmed. Then started to walk to his soldiers who were finishing off the king's troops.

"Commander!" Yelled a level two primordial demon. It's body was still human only it had the head and legs of a horse. The demon had a solider trapped in a headlock who was trying in vain to escape. "How about this weather sir?" the demon Continued as Ackvages approached it. "It such a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky, no wind. The perfect day for killing." Then the primordial demon ripped off the soldier's head, clean from its shoulders. "Yes Colibies it is fine weather." Said Ackvages. "Clear sky so you can perfectly see your victim's terror when they die, and no wind to carry the stench of blood so you can enjoy its fragrance." A human solider charged at Ackvages but he swiped his huge claw and sliced the man's head into pieces. "Sir I am disappoint." Said a level one hollow. Ten feet tall, with a bridal body covered in orange scales. It mask shaped like a triceratops skull. It jaws oozing with human blood and flesh flaps. In its large hand was a partly eaten human corpse. "I apologize Dernoiu. It seems I overestimated these humans. I thought they would offer a larger challenge." "Well sir I suspect when our lady started the campaign she took out all the more powerful kingdoms, so we are left with the leftovers." Said the hallow Dernoiu taking a large bite out of the corpse, blood pouring out of it. "Well I wanted a challenge." Said a female level two monstrous humanoid. It stood 6 feet tall with a partly human body only its hands where covered in fur and had large claws, the same for its feet, had a human head with pale blonde hair and cat like eyes and fangs that were dyed red from the blood of humans, and the nemesis wore a black clock. "I'm so bored sir. Its been so long since I've had a good fight and these weak humans aren't doing it for me. When are we going to leave?" It said, with an annoyed voice. "Soon Potovigkca. Once we kill the king of this castle will kill the rest of these humans and blow up the castle, and then we're hang up their corpse for other humans to see. Only when they see their holy warriors dead, their women violated, and their children slaughtered will they realize that fighting our lady and the guild is pointless. And soon this world will belong to our Lady!"

Suddenly a very loud howl came from above the court yard that caused all the demons to look up and there standing on the rafters of the balcony above the court yard stood six members of the holy knights. In the center of the group stood the leader of the holy knights Nicholas Coronus. In his right hand was his long sword named Freedom, and in his left was a cigarette which he placed in his mouth, as he severed the scene below him. On his left was His lover and one of the four leaders of the knights twenty year old San Cresmay. In her right hand was a spear, its shaft was colored black and the blade was polished steel. Tucked in her left arm was a red tribal mask with a tuff of fur attached to it and also had two red stones at the top of the mask imitating a pair of ears. On her left was the holy warrior criminal Thomas Eliot a.k.a. Hush. He paid no attention to the demons below he just look at the miles of foothills that was common on this planet. In his mind getting patience for his crimes was the farthest thing from his mind. On Nick's far right was Sho Fukamachi. His eyes and expressions cared a look of hate as he looked down into the courtyard that was crawling with demons. He paid no attention to the demons vast numbers but at the amount of human corpses that had painted the courtyard red. Between Sho and Nick stood the nigh-fallen angel sisters Panty and Stocking Anarchy. Stocking just stood there holding a cat doll in her arms not really caring for the carnage below her and not much of anything else. Her sister Panty on the other hand had her hands to her ears and her face was twisted in pain and annoyance. She took her hands off her head and turned to her guild master with an angered face.

"Hey Master doggy! What the big idea blasting our eardrums with that annoying howling!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "How else are we supposed to get their attention? And please Panty, I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf. There's a difference." Said Nick blowing a puff of smoke from his muzzle. "This is it?" Said Hush with an annoyed voice. "Lady San when you said 'an army of demons' I imagined more than this. This won't take any time at all. This is not worth my time and energy. I'm leaving." Hush turned to leave when San grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat and said "You're not going anywhere except the courtyard Eliot. That's an order, or do you want to go back to prison because you refused to work for your crimes." Hush grumbled and pulled his arm coxing San to let go of his arm. Down in the courtyard the demons looked at the knights and not realizing who they were just chuckled at the amusing sight and thought that these six terrains were a threat. Ackvages walked to the wall that the courtyard stood on and yelled to the knights "A little far from home aren't you terrains? Look at this my troops, isn't it amusing? Just because their planet is free they think that they can go anywhere they want." Ackvages's troops laughed at the truth in Ackvages's words. The hyper zoanoid then yelled to the knights "Tells us whichever one of you is in charge who are you so we know who it is we're killing so that we can grant our lady more glory with each victory." "What's the point commander?" Said a bishop chess piece that was instead of a human was an alien that had yellow crusty skin and black eyes and wore a dark blue jacket and white clothes. "We're just going to forget who they are after we kill them." "True." Said Ackvages. "But knowing that we killed a holy warrior guild would greatly bring more glory to our lady. Plus maybe these terrains will provide us with some entertainment and maybe even a challenge. So tell us humans, which guild are you?"

Nick Drew another puff from his cigarette and said "You desire a challenge demons? What? Is murdering noble soldiers to _boring _for you demons? Very well, we will provide excellent sport for you demons. But you may want to reconsider your wants, and your actions after you learn who we are. If you lord's curse is still in effect, then you will know who we are after you hear my name." "What's that furry talking about?' Said a female troll. "Does he think that his name is so great it will inspire fear in us?" It said mockingly. "He said something about 'our lord's curse.' Is he talking about our lady?" Asked a male Chiropteran pureblood. Ackvages laughed and said "Okay wolf man stop leaving us in sunspace and tell us your name if you think it will frightened us.' Ackvages grinned. This terrain doesn't no who he's fucking with. He looked up at the wolf human and he felt extremely confident that no matter who this terrain was, no one could stop him from getting what he wants. Nick Drew another puff and said "My name is Nicholas Gemini Cornus."

Suddenly Ackvages clutched his head and howled in pain. Then images appeared in his head. Images of things he has never witnessed. He saw Nick and his brother, both as children sitting in the laps of their parents. He saw them die at the hands of the demon they accidently released. He saw them as late teens being taught by the immortal Belial. He saw them as adult men meeting their lovers for the first time in years and confessing their feelings to them. Ackvages witnessed as Nick and his brother gathered and form the holy knights. Finally he witnessed the furious and long battle between the knights and dark lord Jiycis. Then at the end of the battle he saw his lord on the ground dying and laughing after he had just reviled the fact that there were more dark lords then him. Ackvages then saw his lord raise his hand and say with a voice that was filled with respect, honor and enjoyment which was a strange combination for a demon "And know knights with my dying breath, I place a curse on you all. From this day forward until the end of time, any demon that sees your faces, or hear your name, they will know your whole life and the crimes you have committed to demon kind. They will know of all the things you hate and love, and they will know all the demons you have defeated and killed."

Despite the color of Ackvages's skin he became very pale from the images in that forced themselves into his mind. "Hey you okay commander? Something wrong?" asked Dernoiu. Ackvages started to shake life a leaf in a gale force wind. "Th…The …The holy knights." He said in horror. He could not, no he could never had foreseen this happening. The holy knights? The Lord killers? Here? On such an insignificant planet. In such a small worthless castle? Ackvages ran it over and over in his head and no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't fit together. "The holy knghts? Here?" Said a level two akuma that took the form of a centaur with the upper body of a lizard man. The akuma started to laugh and said "That's a good one commander. The knights? On this pile of shit the humans named Rathlot? That's hilarious!" Within seconds all of ackvages's troops burst into a huge fit of laughter. Panicking Ackvages shouted to his troops "Shut the fuck up you fools! I'm being serious those humans up there are the holy knights! Just take a good look at them, Lord Jiycis's cruse will prove it!"

His troops continued to laugh and then a blue skinned oni said to Ackvages "Come on sir it was funny the first time, but come on! If the holy knights were here-and that's a very big if-Then we'd be fucked!" "**In the name of all the demon gods I order you all to be silent!**" Yelled Ackvages so loud that it left an echo. His troops immediately became quit. "Look at them you gods damn idiots!" Ackvages continued. "Look at those humans very carefully and you will recognize them. Look! The beast human is none other than Nicholas Coronus! The knight's leader! The very human that started the whole mess. Zeus himself! The Black wolf!"

"Zeus?" Said Stocking. "I can understand Black wolf, but why Zeus?" "Well think about it." Said the beast man wolf. "My last name is the same name as the king of the titans and his son was the Greek god Zeus. Since the Cronus name was also my father's last name, demons started calling me Zeus." "And what do they call the general?" Asked Panty. "They call my brother Hades, or the pale priest, which is kind of ironic since he is nothing like a priest. It probably has to do with the fact that he was a combat priest (a holy warrior class that's style is the use of a magic that barrows power form angels) before we meet or master Belial." "So if they call you Zeus master, then what do they call you lady San? Hera?" Asked Hush. San looked at him with an annoyed face and said "No they don't."

"You know…He kind of does resemble Cronus. I've seen his wanted poster." Said a level one Plague chimera. "No, I don't believe it. Why would they come to this planet that has no connation to the dark lords?" Said a level two female vampire. "Don't just look at him you fools look at the woman next to him!" Yelled Ackvages. "It's San Cresmay! The wolf's lover and one of the leaders of the guild. She was taught by Cronus himself and she became one of the most powerful warriors earth! She's the fucking 'Red faced monoake!' And the human next to her is one of the most deadliest holy warrior criminals Hush! And the two females next to Cronus, those two are the Anarchy sisters, the two fallen angels who slay demons to earn their way back into heaven! And that boy next to them is Sho Fukamachi, a master guyver user, who was an ordinarily human until he found a guyver unit that merged with him and awoke his divine flame! Look you idiots! It's them!"

All of Ackvages troops stared at the knights with puzzled faces, but after a few seconds their faces turned from puzzlement to sheer horror. The dark lord's curse started to work and they saw everything the knights had done to this point. It was then they realized that they had no chance to survive for the next few seconds. "See I was right." Said the blue skinned oni. "We **are **fucked." At first Ackvages's thoughts was to order a full retreat, but then his face of fear turned into one of confidence once more. Sure these six were powerful, but that's the issue, _there are only six of them._ Ackvages's troops outnumbered them in spades. The zoanoid's mind became filled with greedy plans. If he and his troops could kill warriors such as these six, the holy knights, then he would immediately be promoted to an attendant for his victory. Ackvages started to chuckle. It would be so easy. He can just have his troops rush the knights and victory would be theirs, and the queen would be his!

"We got to get out of here." Said a level two locust in its native language. "We won't last a second against these monsters." "Yeah it pointless, we're nothing to them, just an annoyance." Said a level one Nocturne deitie in the form of an Egyptian god with a flacon head. Ackvages's troops started to walk away slowly, prepared to run the moment the knights would jump down and attack. "You never said they would be here commander." Said a level three covenant brute. "You never said that we would be fighting the knights. We're not risking our lives to fight those kinds of mortals." "What are you fuckers doing?" Ackvages yelled in anger. "The battle's not over, we took care of the ground troops, all we have to do is kill these six and we'll take the castle. Not go, attack!" "Not a chance in hell sir." Said a level tow female angrain. "We're not powerful enough to fight them, they'll wipe us out in seconds." "So what if their powerful? We outnumber a hundred to six. And if we kill them and destroy this castle we will become the most revered demons in the guild, hell maybe even the universe!"

"Aw fuck you sir." Said a male level one zombie. "Your just saying that because you want to fuck the queen so baldy you willing to commit suicide. Well I certaliy going to fight them. If you want to die for that whore of a queen go right…" Before the zombie could finish Ackvages slashed its head off. "Don't you dare use such words with the queen!" He yelled. The zombie's body collapsed to the ground and the energy from its crystal of evil floated into Ackvages chest. "I am the commander of this army and I order all you fuckers to attack! Now go!" The demons made no movement except to walk backwards. "Hey black beck." Shouted Panty from the top of the wall. "What's the matter your troops planning to ditch you? And what's this about wanting to fuck royalty aye? You want to get laid with some queen or something? You now I can show you a good time if you want Becky." "Panty we're not here to have sex with demons we here to kill them. I really wish you would not drag your desires into the battlefield. Plus I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate you sleeping with the enemy-or any other male for that matter." Said San.

"Hey I'll ask for your opinion if I want it, _Lady San."_ Said Panty annoyed. "She is right you know, you can't be sultry when you're going to fight." Said Stocking. "Whose side are you on bitch?" Yelled Panty to her sister. "Not yours." She said sarcastically. **"Hey! Are you assholes focusing on us or you just pissing in the wind up there?" **Yelled Ackvages. "Well to tell you the truth zoanoid, it looks like your troops are about to abandoned you, so we don't have to think your much of a threat." Said Nick. "Oh don't you worry Cronus I can handle a few disobedient soldiers. And when I have them cooperating, you six will die in the name of our lady!" Said Ackvages. "Sir we just got though telling you, we're not going to fight them!" Said a level two skeleton. "Oh I beg to differ Yopis. You're all find that you don't have a choice. Said Ackvages as he begain to unwrap the cloth on his arm. His troops gasped in horror. "No sir please! Its not worth it!" Yelled a level one fantasy fiend. "Wrong Kilu. The queen _is _worth it." "But sir they kill us in an instant!" Yelled a level one silicon creature. "A fluke…It must have been a fluke. No one could kill a dark lord. He was just old!" Yelled a delusional Ackvages as he almost had the cloth off. "Sir don't! We'll all die!" Yelled a level two youkai. "You are all acting like fucking cowards! That is a sign that you are weak and in the demon world the weak die!"

Ackvages finally got the cloth on his left arm off reveling four glass orbs imbedded in his arm. The demons stars, the sing of military rank amoung demons. When Ackvages's troops saw them they knew that they were going to be forced to fight against their wills. Demons always instinctively fallow more powerful demons but they can overpower their instincts if the demon does something they dislike. But more powerful demons can force weaker demons to obey them with a form of mind control. But this ability won't work on demons that are as powerful as the demon or stronger. A demon can overpower another demons mind control if it has a higher level, evolution number, or more demon stars, or a more powerful ice crystal of evil.

None of Ackvages's troops could meet any of these conditions.

Ackvages raised his left arm and said "Now you bastards you will obey my orders. I have always lead you to victory and you pay me back with a show of weakness and cowardness. I say we can kill theses six, they may be powerful but they are just six warriors. Once we kill them I will be promoted to attendant and I will be able make all you fools live the easy life for the rest of your immortal lives! Now obey me. Fight!" As Ackvages finished his speech the jewels on his arm glowed a dark purple. Then his troops suddenly felt different then they did a few seconds ago. They felt confidant and brave, no longer were they the cowards they were a few seconds ago. They felt powerful and strong. They felt like they could take on a whole army. The demons then started to roar and howl war cries. Some started to sing chants in forbidden languages to their gods of war.

"Well they sure got motivated really fast." Said Stocking. Nick Blew another puff of smoke from his mouth and tossed his cigarette and immediately lighted another one. "Looks like they're going to fight us after all. Well let's not disappoint them. Prepare for battle." Said Nick. San put on her mask and Hush pulled out his twin pistols. Then Nick, San, and Hush Began to pull their spirit power from out of their reserves and filled their spirit vassals with their energy. Within a few seconds large aura formed around the three. Nick's aura was a bright gold filled with righteousness. San's was a pure white filled with pure love. Hush's was a dull bronze, showcasing his greed and uncaring personality.

"Panty, Stocking. Step back." Ordered Sho to the angel sisters, his voice heavy with the gravity of the situation. The two sisters stepped off the balcony railings as Sho took a stance. "Guyver!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a sphere shaped barrair formed around Sho, deystoring part of the railing he was standing on. Quickly phasing into existence was the bio-boosted armor. It broke into pieces attached itself to Sho. Within seconds after the armor finished attaching itself to Sho the barrier vanished and Sho stood there in the armor, ready to punish the demons below.

Panty and Stocking jumped back onto the railing and had smug looks on both of their faces. "Hey Stocking." Said Panty. "Yeah Panty?" "Master doggy is right. It does seem that these boys and girls want to have some fun. So how about we give them some?" Said Panty. "Alright then, let's hensihen." Said Stocking.

_Fly away now. Fly away now. Fly awaaaaaay! _

Suddenly a halo appeared over the head of both sisters they raised their hands to their own halo and pulled down and the halos fallowed them. As the halos passed down the sister's bodies, their clothes changed. Panty wore a white cloth around her breast that left her stomach bare. In the center of the cloth was a large red heart. She also whore a miniskirt that had two red hearts on either side of her hips. She also wore a pair of Greek style shoes with wings attached to them. Stocking on the other hand wore a white dress with a short skirt that also had hearts on her hips and the chest of her dress only unlike her sister they where blue. Then a pair of wings and a halo made of energy appeared on both sisters but then faded away. Then both sisters began to dance productively and as they did they began to chant. And as they did Panty began to take off her panties while stocking began to take off her socks.

"_Oh wicked spirit born of a lost soul in limbo, receive judgment from the grab of the holy virgin, cleansed of worldly impurities return to heaven and earth. Repent!"_

Then panty began to twill her underwear on her finger as it started to glow blue, then it changed form into that of a blue pistol. Stocking's sock's tuned into a blue flame that creped along her arms, then she swung her arms down and the flames became two blue katanas.

As the demons below felt the weight of the knights spiritual powers they all felt a twitch of fear, but they could not overpower their commanders orders, so they stayed their ground, ready to fight. For a few seconds nothing happened expect for the tension building to unfathomable levels. It was broken by Panty's lack of patience. "Hey master doggy! Are we going to do this or we just goanna stand here all day?" "Sorry Panty I was just praying for these demons salvation, if they had any." Said Nick. "Then he blew another puff of smoke from his mouth and then yelled at the top of his lungs "Holy knights…**Attack!" **

With that the six warriors jumped from the balcony falling into the courtyard. The demons saw an opportunity and ran towards the knights to intercept them on the spot they would land. As the knights fell Nick, San, and Hush began to gather spirit power into their feet to survive the fall. Sho, Panty and stocking did nothing but continue to fall, of those three Panty and Stocking's faces alone showed confidence, while Sho's face was hidden behind the guyver's mask. Halfway to the ground Nick and San both fell away from the other four. Then the two lovers began to gather spirit power and mana into their hands, then they channeled the energy into their feet, along with the energy that would save them from falling to their deaths. In a few seconds the knights would land on the ground, but the demons were also seconds from meeting them, and when the knights landed the demons would attack them before they could move.

But Nick knew they would use this tactic.

As Nick and San were just about to land on the ground, wings burst from the backs of the Anarchy sisters, suspending them in the air. At the same time the sphere on the stomach of Sho's guyver suit glowed and his fall paused. Then Both Nick and San yelled "Crater chaos!" When the lovers landed on the ground giant sharp pointed slabs of rock dove out of the ground around the area they landed. The slabs rushed forward striate into the horde of charging demons. Caught by surprise the demons unwillingly ran into the jetting slabs. One of the sharp slabs stabbed a level one werewolf in the chest, slicing open his heart. As it died two balls of energy fell from its chest and flew into the chest of Nick and San. One of the slabs cut off the head of a female level two youkai sennin. Another stabbed the stomach of a level one hallow and went straight threw and out its back.

Dozens of demons were instantly killed as they accidently ran into the slabs created from the lovers' magic. The other demons backed off and held their ground as the slabs broke and the energy from the slain demons ice crystals floated into the divine flames of Nick and San. A few seconds later Hush landed on the ground which broke around his feet. Then Sho, Panty and Stocking floated down next to the three. "Shit." Said a male level one seed slave. "They knew we were going to charge at them, so they set up a trap." "The angels and the boy stopped falling to distract us while the two leaders used earth magic to kill those in front." Said a male level two super mutant. "And the two leaders made them do it without even telling them." Said a female life force ghost. "Well what do you expect fools?" Said Ackvages sweating nervously. "Coronus and Cresmay have been leading the knights for only half a year and yet they have done many impossible things. It just goes to show what kind of leaders they are." "The really good kind unfortunately." Said a level one Heretic.

Without warning the six knights ran in different directions.

And the killing spree began.


	3. Blood spilling

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

(A/n=This fanfic is based off the manga series Ral Grad by Tsuneno Takano and Takeshi Obata. The plot has been altered to fit in the universe my fanfics take place in)

Warning this fic is uber violate. Do not read if you are under the age of eighteen.

Shadow of wickedness

Ch.3 Blood Spilling

Nicholas Coronus ran straight towards the army of demons in his path. As he reached the first demon before him (a male level one oblivion daemon) he clutched his sword freedom with both hands and swung to the right as he passed the demon. The demon howled in pain as the upper part of its body fell from the rest at an angle. A few seconds later the daemon's body turn red and faded into non-exictance. A Level two yoma wilding a small handled battle pick swung at Nick but he dodged and cut off the demons head. After a few seconds it's body fell to the ground then it burst into a pile of blood and guts. Nick continued for several minutes to press forward, slaying demon after demon, absorbing their crystal energy as he did. Then a female level one genma undead aimed two large pistols at Nick and opened fire. With inhuman speed he avoided the bullets and jumped in the air and started to fall towards the nemesis. The Genma laughed at the beast-folk's foolishness and then shot at him knowing that in the air he had no chance to doge the shots. But Nick surprised the nemesis but using his sword to block the bullets. She kept firing hoping he would miss but then her guns emptied and before she could reload Nick raised his sword over his head and as he landed he brought his sword down, cutting the genma in two. As the two halves of the body fell they liquefied into blood. Several demons surrounded Nick, all of them brandishing spears. They charged at him but he jumped into the air at the last second. While in the air he quickly sheathed his sword and sent his spirit power back into his reserves and in its place sent the energy kwon as chakra into his spirit vassals. This energy was one of the many spiritual energies that every body in the universe possess. But unlike the other energies, this kind does not fuel a holy weapon, but is the only energy that can fuel the magic know as ninjusu. While in the air Nick began to form handsigns, the trigger for ninjustsu. After a few seconds he completed the spell and yelled "Fire style! Fire hawk jutsu!" Then from his mouth balls of fire flew out, forming birds made of pure fire. As they landed on the demons below the demons were instantly covered in flame. They all howled in pain as the fire consumed their flesh. Nick landed back on the ground, his sword in hand and spirit power in his veins.

Twenty year old San Cresmay held her ground as numerous demons surrounded her in her hands was her spear Forest of blood. She was not surprised that every single one of them was male, or how all of them had a look of lust in their eyes. They could not see her face of disgust behind her tribal mask. As usual her opponents underustamtied her because she was a woman. She was thankful to God that she got none of this shit from her lover and friends. "Say there Princess Mononoke, why you hide your face from us? Afraid to be looked at? Or are you trying to hide what you really are?" Said a level one lizard man stepping forward from the others. "What are you implying nemesis?" Said San turning to face the demon. "Oh nothing." Said the lizard man casually, not preserving the human before him as a threat, completely overcome By Ackvages control which was greatly suppressing the lizard man's fear of the woman before him. "We're just curious why your wearing a mask, aren't we boys?" The other demons either nodded or replied to in agreement to their comrades words. "It seems your arrogance is preventing you to see the visions of my past." Said San. If you could see you would know that in the tribe I am from, our warriors always wear a mask in battle because we think it is forbidden to show our enemies our emotions. We are only allowed to take off our mask when we use our holy weapons or sacred arms." "Is that so?" Said the lizard man. "Or is it really the fact that your ashamed of a certain fact that you hide your face?" "And what is that fact nemesis?" Asked San. "That you're the holy knight's leader's whore." Answered the lizard man causing the other demons to laugh and San to clench her spear tighter. "Say that again demon or anything about me or my comrades, I'll kill you first." "Okay then I'll just make you an offer then. Leave the holy knights because you know it is pointless to go up against the dark lords and become our unit's whore." Said the lizard man with a smug look on his face.

Suddenly the lizard man felt something hit him in the thought and he found it difficult to breathe. He looked down and found that San was right in front of him and that her spear went straight into his thought and out the other side. The other demons gasped at her alarming speed. "I'm sorry I didn't quite understand what you said, could you repeat it?" Asked San. The lizard man began to choke from the lack of air and from his own blood causing him to fall to his knees. "Oh it was nothing? Okay then." Said San. Then with all her might she harshly pulled the spear out of the nemesis's neck, causing a large spittle of blood to flow out of his serious wound. As the nemesis straggled for air San then swung her spear, decapitating the lizard man. When the headless body landed on the groundit hardened into a yellowish wood substance and crumbled apart. With San's brutal act the demon's eyes emptied of lust and filled with rage. "You bitch!" Yelled a level one blackmist beastman that had the head of a baboon. "Kill her!" yelled a level one demon seed. A level one akuma with a large sword ran at San and started swing but San dodged all of its attacks, than was the akuma swung his sword right, San spun around and fell to her kness and trusted her spear up wards and stabbed the akuma in the head. It dropped its sword and when San yanked the spear out the akuma fell to the ground. It's body then disnagrated to dust. A level two orc wielding a axe swing his axe down at the crouching San but she blocked it with the shaft of her spear and spun on the ground and at the same time cut off the orc's legs casing it to fall to the ground. Then San stood up and stabbed the orc in the heart, killing it.

Then a level one daemon wielding a katana and a level one heartless with a Chinese sword both attacked San. Both demons attack San on either side and for a few minutes San could only block their attacks. Then the Daemon swung his katana at San's head but she ducked, then the heartless swung at the crouching San. But the beast man's lover back flipped over his sword and rolled back onto her feet. Then the heartless ran at San and trusted his sword at San. But she side stopped past him and as she did she slashed at his thought causing a geyser of blood to issue out. After a few seconds the heartless fell to the ground dead Then a light begain to pour out of its wounds and within a few seconds the light burnt away the heartless shadow body and the light faded away. The daemon charged in blind anger but San also ran at him and because of the daemons rage it ran straight into San's spear. She yanked out the spear and the daemon's body began to glow and turn black then it exploded into ash.

Both vibratonal blades shot out of the bottom of the arms of Sho's guyver suit as he swung his left arm upwards cutting the face of the level one Oni all the way to the body. Shortly after wards it fell to the ground dead. A level one skeleton in a white robe holding a gigantic sword swung down at Sho, but with speed given from the guyver Sho dodged the attack easily. Then he fired his heat beam from his guyver's control metal destroying the skeleton's skull, after the skeleton dropped his huge sword the skeleton fell apart into a pile of bones. Suddenly a level one male monstrel grabbed Sho from behind and held him still. "Now! Someone! Any one kill him!" It shouted. A level one blacklight with a spiked mace and a level two female vandal that had a body of metal and holding a punching dagger charged at Sho happy to comply to their comrade's shouting. But Sho activated his sonic vibrators, firing destructive waves of sound. The waves hit the demons causing them to clutch their heads in severe pain. After being hit for a few seconds, both demon's heads exploded. Then using his bio-boosted strength Sho flexed his arms so hard that the force ripped off the monstrel's arms. Sho then grabbed its head with one hand and crushed it.

The angel sisters Panty and stocking Anarchy both stood their ground as several demons surrounded them. Like San the demon's where underestimating the two sisters. "What kind of power is that?" Said a level one were-hyena with a mocking tone. "Turning your under wear into weapons? That's a pretty stupid power, hell no angel I've fought has that kind of power." "Shut up ass-mutt!" Yelled Panty pointing her panties turned gun at the demon. "We're half fallen angels, so we don't have all our angelic powers expect this okay?" "And technically my swords are normally my stockings, not under wear.' Said Stocking with a matter-of-factly voice. "Who cares? It's stupid" said the were-hynea. Panty answered the were-beast but firing her pistol. The bullet hit the were-beast in the head. The force of the shot was so powerful it made a large hole in the head of the monster. Then the monster's body began to harden, then it exploded into rock hard chucks that crumbled to dust. The other demons found this strange. Demon and nemesis bodies usually disaggregate in some fashion. "Hey." said a level two jailer wearing a brown robe and holding a chin and ball. "That's not how were-beast bodies fall apart. They crumble to dust. Not turn solid and blow up." "That always happens when ever we kill a demon with our angel weapons. Every time." Said Stocking. "Well no matter." Said a level one sand beast. "If we do fall here we will at least join our fallen comrades in Hell to share their suffering." "No not really." said Panty. "Huh?" Said the sand beast that spoke. "That's another thing about our weapons. They purify the demon we kill with it and said their soul to purgatory for a chance for redemption. Not that I personally think you ass-holes disserve it."

The demons around the two sisters suddenly became furious and gave the sisters glares filled with hate and fury. The two sisters knew that they have angered the demons but they couldn't understand why. "What your guys problem? Was it something I said?" "Of courses it something you said you sultry bitch!" yelled a level one mara that had a body made of cooked clay and had a human form with the head of a bird. "You say that your weapons cleanse us of our evil and send our souls into purgatory?" Said the mara. "Yeah that's how it works. What's the problem with that?" asked Stocking. "The whole thing is a problem you bitch!" Said a level one yoma. "We're demons and if we die the only places we belong is either the demon heaven or hell. We don't want none of that _pure spirit _bullshit! We live for death and blood! Our souls in a place of calmness and peace? Bullshit!" "Hey ass-hole we agree with you." Said Panty. "For all I care you fuckers can go to hell. But me and my sis here are trying to get back in heaven so we kill you with our weapons and send you to purgatory. If you don't like the scene there well too fucking bad."

"Well there is an alternative." Said a level one egregore with yellow glowing eyes. "Oh what's that?" Asked Panty. "We kill you!" it yelled. Then it jumped at Panty raising two thin bladed swords ready to kill the angel. But then Stocking, holding one of her Stocking's turned into a katana, jumped at him and passed him. Suddenly the demon's face went into one of surprise and a cut line formed around his whole neck, and then he exploded into solid chucks that crumbed to dust. With that the rest of the demons went on the attack. Three demons surrounded Panty. A level one vampire, a level one dungeon mythic beast centaur, and a level two chimera ant with the head of an owl. But with skill equal to that of a master, Panty rasied her gun forward and shot, pointed her gun behind her from under her arm and fired, and placed her gun over her shoulder and fired again. The first shot hit the vampire in the heart, the second shot hit the centaur in the forehead, and the last shot hit the chimera ant also in the heart. Each demon exploded and faded to ash.

A level two warlock with a sword that had a single edge and was large swung at Stocking. The blue haired angel blocked it and swung to right. The male witch leaned back and dodged the sword. Stocking slashed at the warlock for a few seconds only for the demon to block each strike. The warlock then swung his blade hard. Stocking blocked the sword but the force pushed her back. The warlock jumped into the air and fell at Stocking. As the male witch swung his blade down Stocking raised her sword to block it, but as the blade of the warlock was just about to hit the blade Stocking moved the sword and she stepped to the side allowing the warlock to pass by her, but as it did Stocking slashed at the demon's torso. When the warlock landed on the ground, a large cut formed on it's body and exploded.

Since the battle began Thomas Eliot a.k.a. Hush has been opening fire on the demon hoards with his two pistols. Being an expert marksman he did not waste a single bullet. Each shot landed in the vital spot of one of the demons in front of him instantly killing the target. Suddenly a level one robot master jumped at Hush with a lance. The robot thrusted it forward, but Hush dodged it and rolled to the side of the robot demon and shot at both of its knees. The bullets hit, causing blood to ooze out of the robot's legs and for it to yell in pain and fall to the ground. Then a female level one nightmare with an assault rifle opened fire on Hush. The super criminal dodged and grabbed the wounded robot master and forced him to stand up even as it yelled in agony. Hush then got behind the robot as the nightmare continued to fire. Using the robot master as a shield Hush returned fire. The robot cursed his luck as his own comrade's shots landed in his chest, trying to kill Hush. Finally Hush shot from behind the robot and landed a shot in the nightmare's head causing it to die and fade away. Hush then put the robot out of it's misery but twisting it's head until it's neck snapped. Hush then walked away as the robot started to glow until it exploded into scrap metal.

Nick trusted his sword into the chest of a level one fantasy weapon, and then he pushed his blade up through the demon robot's body almost splitting it in half and releasing a torrent of blood. Suddenly a level three player with snake human body covered in horns kicked Nick's hands hard causing him to drop his sword. The mutant laughed and said "Not so much a killing machine without your weapon." Then it threw an open palm trust at the wolf-man. But Nick caught the player's arm but the wrist and said "I'm just as deadly with my fists." Then he kicked the snake player under the chin and twisted his arm until it broke. The demon growled in double pain as Nick let go and went into a fighting stance. The player growled and after his hand regenerated he too went into a fighting stance. The snake mutant then charged at Nick swiped his arm backwards trying to cut the knights leader with his claws. Nick dodged and jab the player in the side breaking a few ribs. The player grunted in pain but then jumped into the air and landed a kick into the side of Nick's head. The wolf man growled in frustration for only a second due to his emotion control. Then while the player was still in the air Nick grabbed him and slammed him to the ground and then started to punch him in the head repeatedly. The player pushed Nick off and got to its feet as Nick also got off the ground.

Nick took the offensive and charged and jumped into the air trying to deliver a flying kick to the player's head, but the player leaned back so far that Nick flew over him and landed behind the player. Before Nick could turn around the player moved with great speed and clutched his fist but he moved his middle finger out of his fist but the finger was still bent. The player then threw a punch and landed it in the wolf beast-man's side. The extended middle finger pierced into Nick's kidney, damaging it. Nick suddenly felt dizzy and he knew that the player's attack damaged his kidney. Nick then proceeded to vomit. Now felling sick and dizzy, Nick fell to his knees. The player laughed. "So it seems that the great Nicholas Coronus-the one all demons fear-is just a mortal." Then the player punched Nick in the side of the head. The blow caused Nick to fall to the ground on his stomach. The player laughed at Nick for a few minutes finding how humorous and pathetic the great Zeus has become. "And now you will die Coronus." Said the player mockingly. "Your death will avenge the death of my comrades you killed, and I'll will become insanely rich from your bounty. And as a final bonus, given your immense power, I will evolve into my final form after I kill you and absorb your flame. Good bye- mortal."

The player then raised his right leg high and began to channel his demon power into his leg and brought it down hard. The force of the blow caused the ground to break and form a large crater. But when the dust settled the player found that there was no blood or guts. Nick wasn't even on the spot he was a few seconds ago. Suddenly, a kick landed into the snake player's jaw sending him flying. When the player landed he clutched his jaw in pain and looked up to see Nick standing over him. Shocked the snake realized that the beast-man moved at the last second to avoid the blow. But how? A few seconds ago he was suffering from kidney failure. "How?" Said the player. "Am I moving? Without pain or suffering?" Said Nick knowing what the player was asking. "While you were gloating I used healing magic on my kidneys and to clean out the rest of my system." "But how? I didn't see you hold your hand over your side to channel the spell." "I casted the spell inside my body and moved it into my kidneys."

As the player got to his feet Nick suddenly moved at high speeds at the player and punched him in the stomach so hard that the area caved in. The player couched blood and then Nick trusted his hand into the player's chest so hard it punctured his chest, then Nick tore out the demon's heart and crushed it. As the player died the energy of his crystal of evil flew from his chest to Nick's and was absorbed by his divine flame. The player's body fell to the ground and melted away. Nick swung his arm so fist all of the demon's blood was thrown off. Nick then picked up his sword and continued to fight.

San ran her spear into the eye of a level one corrupted which growled in pain. Then the young woman yanked the spear out and spun around and as she once again faced the nemesis, she slashed at his thought causing him to die from blood loss. Suddenly a level two fiend that resembled a male human that had the limbs of an insect pulled out a scroll and began to chant something in another language. After a few seconds a blue energy began to glow in his hand. Then he tossed the energy at San. San sensed the spell and blocked it with her spear, but her spear suddenly felt extremely heavy. It became so heavy that she fell to her knees trying to hold her weapon up. The demons that had been fighting her that became angry at her suddenly started to laugh at the sight of their opponent. "Nice work Dobodices." Said a level one noise that had the body of a anthro bull. San glared at the fiend that put the spell on her weapon. Because of her mask the demons couldn't see the anger on her face. She realized that the fiend is a sage class magic user. A class that uses very old magic that can only be casted saying the incantation in an ancient language. "What did you do to my spear fiend?" She asked the demon. The fiend called Dobodices chuckled and said "I used a spell of my own making. I call it 'dead weight." It's a little curse that increases the weight of my target's weapon to the point that he or she can't even pick it up, let alone fight with it." San gave up trying to pick up her spear and let it fall to the ground which gave off a loud sound when it landed.

"And let me guess, just because I'm a woman you think I'm powerless without a weapon?" "Tell you what princess." Said Dobodices. "Either we rape and kill you, or you take up my dead comrade's offer." "Or I can kill you causing the spell to wear off." Then a large level one devil beast walked up to San holding a huge sword in one arm and said "Look at your options Cresmay. You're weaponless, and you're surrounded by a bunch of horny demons. How does that weigh on your list of priorities?" Suddenly San jumped into the air and spun in the air, landing a kick to the demon's jaw that was so powerful it spun all the way around and back to the front, destroying his neck. The archdemon dropped his sword and fell to the ground dead.

San landed on the ground and went into a fighting stance and said "You demons obviously have forgotten that you should never underestimate a weaponless holy warrior." Once again the demons around the young women became furious and charged at her. A level two jailer with a short sword begain to swing at her madly and unskilled. But San dough all of the demon's useless attacks and then grabbed his sword arm and twisted it, causing the demon's bone to break and for it's owner to yell in pain. San then punched the jailer in the thought, which made it cough blood, finally San elbowed the demon in the forehead with so much force it shattered its skull. The jailer fell to the ground and crumbled into sand. Then a large level one youkai undead grabbed San from behind and lifted her up and held her still. But the warrior woman swung her leg back and hit the undead in the knee so hard the leg bent the wrong way. The demon yelled in pain and let San go. San then landed back on the ground and kicked the demon's head so hard it burst in a hundred pieces. A level two plague chimera with a spear ran at San pointing the spear at her. San dogged the spear and grabbed the top part of the shaft and broke off the head with her hand, then she took the blade and stabbed it into the head of the chimera, killing it.

The fiend Dobodices suddenly then began to fear for his life from seeing his comrades being slain by the weaponless woman. A level one zoanoid jumped at San only to get kicked in the chest, breaking it's ribs and stabbing into the demon's heart and chest. Watching another comrade die Dobodices began to turn around and started to walk away when San saw him and started to chase him. Two demons got in her way trying to stop her but she punched both of them at the same time, ripping their heads off. San then lept at the fiend and pined him the ground on top of his back. The fiend began to beg for his life, but San grabbed his head with both hands and began to pull. She pulled until the demon's head came off. The other demon then knew that with their comrade dead, his spell would be cancelled. They all tried to run to it to destroy it, but San using great speed got to it first and easily picked it up and spun, cutting and killing demons around her.

Sho grabbed the head of a level one vandal that had the body of n anthropomorphic horse, and with his guyver strength, he ripped it off. The vandal's body crumbled to dust. Suddenly the sensors on the side of Sho's helmet detected something heading for his head. He jumped back to dodge. But his move failed and something struck Sho heard in the head, causing him to grunt in pain, and to make him fall onto his side. The blow caused his guyver helmet to bleed. Sho looked up and saw a level three witch. She was a foot shorter than him and had pale skin. Her hands resembled beast claws and she had black hair that touched her feet. She also had leathery wings protruding from her back. The only thing she wore was bindings around her hips and breast. In her hands was a bo staff made of a black wood. She grinned a wicked grin and said in a high voice "Will you look at that? Even the lord killers bleed." Sho got to his feet and wasted no time talking, instead he charged forward and bought out his vibrational blades thinking that with their power he could cut through the wooden staff. He swung his left arm, but to his surpize, the witch blocked the blade, the staff looking without the least bit of damage. Sho gasped in confusion. The witch grinned and with speed to rival lighting landed a few powerful blows on Sho's body.

Sho fell to his Knees as he coughed blood inside his armor. "W…What is that bo made out of?" He questioned his opponent. "The witch laughed and said Black wood. The strongest wood in several galaxies. Even strong enough to block your blades Fukamachi. Of course it helps a little if I channel some jaki (The demon equivalent to a holy warrior's spirit power) into it." Sho took the few seconds of the wicth's distraction to explain and fired a shot from his head beam. The shot was aimed directly at the wicth's head but she tilted her head and dodged the shot. She vanished in a split second and uppercuted Sho on the chin with one of the ends of her staff causing Sho to go flying back. He rolled into his landing and raised both arms and fired his pressure cannon. The witch vanished again and appeared in front of Sho and swung her staff, striking Sho's face.

The witch did not stop there, she spun her bo around and hit Sho in the Knee, causing him to fall down and the witch time to hit him in the shoulder. Getting angry Sho rolled back, got up and swung his left blade at the witch, only for her to block it. For a few seconds Sho continued to slash at the witch with his blades, only for her to block each strike. After another attempt the witch then spun her staff in front of her, hitting Sho multiple times. Finally She channeled her jaki into her staff and swung at Sho, hitting him so hard it caused a shockwave fallowed by a defying boom. Sho was hit so hard he went sailing through the air into the castle wall, forming a crater upon impact. Painfully Sho got to his feet and stared at his enemy. She was still grinning that goddamn smile of hers.

Sho had enough.

He yelled "Guyver! Maximum bio energy output!" Then Sho's bio-energy levels increased, causing the witch to stop grinning. Then the orb on his chest and stomach began to glow red. Sho had activated his guyver to his second level. Then Sho vanished and appred in front of the witch. Before she could move Sho landed a kick to her face. The blow was tremendous; it broke the witch's jaw and her nose. She fell on her back writing in pain. Sho did nothing while the witch's bones self healed. When the finished she got to her feet, a face of anger replaced the one of amusement she wore a few minutes ago. She carge forward and swung her staff, aiming for Sho's ribs. But Sho blocked it with his hand. For a few seconds the witch attempted to land a strike on Sho, but with his bio-boosted strength and speed increased, all of the witch's attacks were pointless. She tryied again this time an over head strike. But Sho cauht the staff and punched the wicth in the side, breaking her ribs, causing her to cough blood. The witch stagred and said to Sho "Why throughout this whole fight…why didn't you use the megasmasher?" Sho said "Because my master asked me not to. This castle is the home of the king and his people. We don't want to damage it, and the megasmasher is far too powerful a weapon to use in her. Plus I can't use it with the other knights around me." Sho then went in for the killing blow, he swung his blade at a down ward angle. The witch attempted to block it, but the vibrational swords power was increased and cut right through the black wood staff and cutting a large wound onto the torso of the witch. As she began to die she grinned for the last time. Then Sho punched the witch straight into the gut. It punched right through her and out her back. Sho removed his hand and the witch finally died.

A large hole appeared in the head of a level one undead, delivered by Panty's gun. In a few seconds the zombie exploded into chucks and crumbled to dust. The blond angel grinned at how much she was enjoying this. 'Damn this is getting good for me.' She thought. A level one silicon creature jumped at Stocking from behind, but the dark haired angel thrusted her sword behind her and stabbed the black circuit in the stomach and yanked it out. The demon then exploded. "That's it!" Yelled a level two smile that had a bulky body. "I'm not going to stand for this bullshit anymore!" Then the smile pulled out a box weapon cube. Then a blue flame appeared on the smile's hand, then he inserted finger into the hole in the box. The box opened and a blue light shot from the box and forming out of it was a giant lizard with feathers around it's head that burned blue. The smile shouted "Behold Anarchy sisters, my dying will flame box weapon. Rain Gradoa!" The lizard bellowed witched for a second freaked Panty out. But she shook her head and yelled "So you got a big lizard for an infernal tool. Big deal!" The angel in red then fired a shot at the giant reptile aimed at the head. But then the bullet slowed down and completely stopped in front of the lizard's face, then it fell to the ground. Panty only stared dumbfound. "The smile laughed it's smile laugh and said "Surprised angel? That's my box weapon's power. Using the rain flame, it can stop the momentum of objects. Pretty useful for guns, wouldn't you say?"

Panty snared and fired multiple times, only for all her shots to stop short of the lizard's face. Then the lizard lunged at Panty with its claymore sized claws. Panty rolled out of the way, only to get hit by the lizard's massive tail. The strike was tremendous, causing Panty to go flying across the ground. She skidded badly against it leaving a long trial of blood. The blonde angel grunted in pain, her whole body ached from the hit. "Panty!" cried Stocking to her sister. She started to run over to her, only to be stopped a level two super mutant. "Sorry sock girl, but your fight's with me." Stocking raised her sword into a stance and said "Get out of the way nuke breath!" "No I don't think so." Suddenly the mutant opened it's personal dimension and pulled out a pair of metal gauntlets that stopped at the hands. He put them on, and then an aura went over the mutant. Stocking saw the aura as a haze caused by heat, and se recognized the weapon. "A blood steel weapon." "Yes." Said the super mutant. "My most powerful blasphemous arm."

Stocking just stood in a fighting stance at the nemesis. She sensed that the weapon was strong, and she for a moment thought there was a chance she could lose. But that fear was overpowered by her concern (_God, I can't believe it_) for her sister. She vanished and reappeared in front of the mutant and sung her sword at the mutant's ribs, only for it to block it with it's armored left arm. Then swung it's right and hit Stocking in the side with its steel covered forearm. Stocking grunted it pain and vanished and reappeared at the mutant's back and tried to stab it in the back, only for it to spin around and parry the blade. Then the mutant struck Stocking in the jaw with its fore arm covered by the gauntlet. Stocking foght the pain, and spun around and swung at the nemesis's neck. But the mutant blocked it and slammed its arm into Stocking's knee. The blue haired angel fell to one knee, while cradling the other.

'What's going on?' Thought the angel. 'How is he being so good? Is he stronger than me? Or is it his weapon's effect?' The mutant laughed and said "I know what you are thinking angel. And yes it is my blood steel weapon's power. As long as I wear it, it increase my skills, strength, speed, and even my reactions. Giving me the edge to beat you." Painfully Stocking got to her feet and said "Well it doesn't matter. It's still a blasphemous arm, it's the polar opposite of the sacred arms and it works the same way. If you use it too long it will drain all your blood and kill you." "Well guess what you sweet's sucking bitch, the limit of the weapon is long enough for me to finish you off." Stocking growled in anger and charged forward. She repeatedly swung at the mutant only for him to bock every attack. Out of desperation Stocking jumped into the air with her blade raised over her head. A furious yell escaped the nigh-fallen angels lips as she brought her sword down with all her might, only for the attack to fail. The mutant blocked it. Stocking landed on her feet, panting, spent and exhausted. Suddenly the mutant stuck Stocking with the backhand of his gauntlet. Then he elbowed her in the stomach. For a few seconds the super mutant brutally struck the blue haired angel over and over. All the while he was doing this, he smiled a wicked grin. When he stopped the angel could barely stand. Weakly she said "St…stop…Smiling." Then the mutant raised both of his arms over his head and straighten both of them.

Panty watched the whole thing and was pissed at herself for being too injured to do anything about it. And when she say the mutant raise his arms, she gasped and knew what was coming. "Stocking! Get out of there! Now!" She yelled at her sister. But Stocking was too weak to move. Then the mutant brought both arms down hard, smashing his metal covered forearms onto Stocking's shoulders. The angel cried out in fierce pain. She fell to her knees once again in agonizing pain. Then the mutant just kicked and sent her flying. She flew a few feet and landed next to her sister. The smile that fought panty laughed his smile laugh and said "Nice one! That will teach that angel bitch!" The super mutant then said "I have to admit, she was weaker than other angels I have fought. I guess living among humans for so long has made them soft." As the two demons ridiculed the sisters Panty weakly said to her sister "Hey Stocking?" "Yeah?" Replied Stocking. "Are we getting our butts kicked?" Asked Panty. "I don't know. Looks like it." Said Stocking. "But why? There only level twos. We're way stronger than them! What's the problem?" Said Panty. Stocking kept quit for a few seconds and then said "Maybe it's just like what the boss said." Said Stocking. Panty looked at her sister with a confused look and said "Huh? You mean boss doggy?" "Hai." Said Stocking. "I remember he said something like 'never underestimate your opponents, even if they are low level demons. They may have powerful occult powers that could turn a fight against you.'"

Panty said nothing for a few seconds and then said "Well I don't know about having strong powers, but they are giving us a disadvantage." "So what do we do?" asked Stocking. "Panty smiled and turned her head and looked Stocking in the eyes and said "We step up our game. Stocking saw the look in her sister's eyes and she smiled for she knew what had to be done. Painfully the two sisters rose to their feet. The two demons chuckled and the super mutant said "my, you girls must be gluttons for punishment." "Or maybe they get turned on by pain." Said the smile mockingly. "No boys we're not into that. Me and my sis have just decided that we're going to pound you." Said Panty. Then Stocking stabbed her sword into the ground and reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. After fully removing them she handed it to Panty who took it. The two demons just looked at the angels with curiosity. Stocking then pulled her other stocking off and said "About what you said about us being weaker than other angels, well since we are half fallen angels, we don't have all our powers, so we have to make do with what we have.

Suddenly the pair of panties transformed into a pistol, just like the one Panty was holding. Then the sock Stocking pulled off turned into an exact copy of her other sword. She then grabbed both swords and went into a fighting stance, while panty pointed both her guns at the demons. Then both sisters said "Now we'll kick your asses!" Then the two separated and went after their targets. The smile suddenly started to sweat nervously at the sight of the now two weapons the blonde angel held in both of her hands. And Panty noticed. "What's wrong? Afraid of something?" She said in a mocking tone. "Shut up!" yelled the smile. Then his rain gradoa charged at Panty roaring a bloodthirsty roar. It swiped its claws, only for the angel to roll and dodge each swipe. Then the giant lizard tried to bite Panty, but the angel jumped back and fired both guns multiple times. When the stream of bullets approached the lizard some of them began to slow down, but not all of them. In a frame of a second some of the bullets came to a complete stop, while a few continued and landed in the lizard's neck, causing a stream of blood to issue forth and for the lizard to bellow in pain. Suddenly Blood bust from the smile's neck, mimicking the lizard's wound. "Well well." Said Panty. "Looks like your reptile has a pretty bad weakness. It can't stop too many objects. You have to admit, that proves that you're a low level demon all right." "Fuck you." Said the smile angrily

The super mutant swung his gauntlet covered arms at the blue haired angel, only for her to block every strike with her twin blades. The fallout creature tried a chopping motion, only for Stocking to Side step and land two strikes on the mutant's side, releasing a crimson torrent. He spun around and tried a backhand only for her to duck and cut him on the chest in an x formation. The smile's box weapon animal tried swinging both it's claws at Panty from both sides, only for her to jump up into the air and fire along his back. The smile yelled in pain as the same wounds as the lizard materialized on his back. The super mutant crossed his arms and swung them outward at Stocking. The sweets loving angel blocked the attack and was pushed back a few feet, then she ran at the mutant and landed two cuts on his unarmored shoulders. Panty touched her gun to her other one, suddenly the two weapons merged and transformed into a machine gun. She then opened fire on the giant rain weapon. Even with its object stopping powers, it could hardly stop the massive swarm of bullets. The fury of flying metal tore the lizard's head apart; it then disintegrated into rain flame. The skin of the smile's head ripped, but his head did not fall apart like his box weapon did. He fell to his knees from the unbearable pain.

Stocking decided it was time to finish this fight. She stuck the dull sides of her swords together and they merged together forming a double edged broad sword. She lifted the heavy weapon and jumped into the air and fell towards the mutant. The mutant crossed his arms in a defensive stance. When Stocking fell close enough to the mutant she swung her sword downward. The heavy blade cut straight though the mutant's gauntlets and his arms, and cutting the nemesis's chest. The mutant's severed arms fell and his aura faded. Finally Panty turned her machine gun back into its original two pistols forms and fired two shots. One shot landed in the smile's head, while the other landed in its heart. The smile then blew up and faded into dust. Stocking returned her sword into the two katana swords but then touched the bottom of their hilts together and they fused becoming a double bladed sword. She then ran at the mutant spinning her sword. She ran past the mutant, suddenly multiple cut wounds appeared on the super mutant, than it blew up and turned into dust.

With in a forty minates, all the demons within the castle's walls were killed. The only ones left were Ackvages, Colibies, Dernoiu, and Potovigkca. They stood together watching in horror as all their comrades died. Shocked at the amount of how much blood spilling has occurred. The holy knights approached them with the intuition to end the lives of the demons that had caused so many deaths. Ackvages realized he had made a mistake. He thought he had an easy victory. He believed that he would finally get what he desired most. But know he knew that he would die instead. "Ackvages you fool! You've damned us!" Said Dernoiu. "Why couldn't you have listened to your troops Ackvages? You knew we couldn't beat them. Yet you could not control your lust for the queen and decided to waste your troops." Said Colibies. "I know, I know…Forgive me my comrades. I did lose my control, I just thought that with our strength and superior number we could defeat them. But it seems I have lived the dreams of a fool and will now die a fool." Said Ackvages apologetic.

"I am not angry with you sir." Said Potovigkca who was grinning like a fool. "In fact I should thank you." "Potovigkca? What are you doing?" Said Colibies. The female dungeon demon was tensing up and her demonic aura was increasing. She was still willing to fight. Ackvages realized this and yelled "No Potovigkca! We're the only ones left, we can still surrender, maybe the knights will let us live!" "We will." Said Nick, his voice emotionless as always. "**If **you no longer serve the dark lords and become redemons. If you vow to do these things, we will spare your lives." "Are you fucking serious?" said Potovigkca. "Why on Rathlot would I surrender, when I finally found some strong opponents to have some fun with?" "No Potovigkca! They're too strong!" Yelled Dernoiu. "I don't care. I refuse to redeem, and even if we do escape and go back, the queen will just kill us for being useless. So for me the only option is to die. And I decide to die fighting!"

Suddanly the nemesis dashed forward towards the Anarchy sisters. When she was a few feet towards them, she pulled throwing darts from her clock and tossed them at the angels. But Stocking blocked all of them with her swords and then Panty fired her gun and the dungeon demon. The shot landed in the nemesis's forehead, instantly killing her, then she exploded. The other demons gasped at their closest comrade's death. Suddenly enraged and no longer afraid, roared and charged at the knights. He swiped his huge arm at the leader only for Sho using his guyver speed and his vibrationnal blades to cut off the hollow's arm. Before it could even react, Sho swung his other blade upward , slicing the Hollow's head into. After a few seconds the Hollow's body faded away. Colibies too was no longer afraid and charged at the knights, his fear and panic suppressed by his demonic rage. But like the others it was for naght. In his rage he ran into San's spear. He stood there trying to get free, only for Hush to shot him in the head killing him.

Ackvages watched in horror after watching his closest comrades die. He now knew that there was no hope for him. Two black clouds went over his body and two sheathed gladius swords. The demon had summoned his weapons from his own personal storage dimension. "I know realize that I have no chance to obtain victory, but I refuse to surrender. That is the ultimate sign of weakness among demons. So I choose to die in battle." Ackvages then unsheathed the two swords and said "I challenge you Nicholas Coronus, to single combat. I know I have no chance of beating you, but I'd rather die than redeem myself." Nick lit another cigarette and sheathed his sword Freedom. Then the blade and the sheath vanished in a flash of light and then two sheathed swords appeared on the beast-human's hip and back. "Very well." He pulled out the sword on his hip to revel a thin double edged sword with a blade of pure white steel. Then he pulled out the one on his back to revel a katana made of red steel. "These are two swords I wield as a pair and are one of my strongest weapons. The holy sword 'Paradise' and the demonic sword 'Inferno.' If you would rather die than anything else, then as a holy warrior I must punish you for this slaughter and any other crimes you have committed." With that, the two warriors began their fight.

Ackvages dashed at Nick and crossed his arms and swung them apart, attempting to injure the guild-master. Nick crossed his blades together and blocked the attack. Then he vanished and reappeared at Ackvages side. Before the zoanoid could react Nick shouted "Hell's rain!" Nick then swung the demonic sword at a angle and cut Ackvages on the shoulder. The zoanoid grunted in pain as his shgoulder felt like it was burning. He then spun at Nick trying to cut him with his left blade, but Nick blocked it with his holy sword and yelled "Heaven's gate!" He then parried the blade and Stabbed Ackvages in the side with the holy sword. Ackvages growled in greater pain and his flesh began to melt. He jumped back pulling the sword out of his body. He then went into a stance to defend himself as his wounds began to heal. Ackvages then jumped forward and started to spin forward while holding his swords out and yelling "Hatred's wheel!" Nick blocked the multiple hit attack and kicked the hyper zoanoid in the face as he spun forward. Ackvages landed on the ground cursing, but got back to his feet. He then raised both his arms and pointed the blades and a horizontal angle. He yelled "Furious spinner!" He then spun so fast that his body blurred. Nick tried to block the attack the force of the high speed pushed him back. He stood his ground as the spinning demon came closer, then he jumped into the air and over Ackvages and trusted both of his swords into the spinning demon's shoulders. The demon stopped spinning and blood poured out of his now useless arms.

Nick landed on the ground and sheathed his two swords and sent them back into his personal dimension and then summoned his sword freedom. "I will ask you once more zoanoid." Said the knight's leader. "Will you surrender and redeem?" "No I will not Coronus. For my desire for my queen is worth being sent to Hell." "Then you are a fool demon. You throw your life away because you want the love of a genocidal demoness that won't even return your feelings."Said Nick. "Oh please Coronus, I don't _love _my queen, I _want _her. You're a mortal, you just can't grasp that demon's only feel want and never any of your petty emotions." Said Ackvages. "Is your desire so great you will die for it?" Asked Nick. "Yes Coronus, now do it. Nick said nothing. Instead he raised his sword and vanished and reappeared behind Ackvages. After a few seconds, Ackvages splited in two down the center, cut in half by Nick's sword. The energy of Ackvages ice crystal floted to Nick's chest and was absorbed by Nick's divine flame. The body of the once proud zoanoid leader then melted away.

The battle was over. Not a single demon was left alive. "Nick sheathed his sword and took a drag out of his cigarette that was still in his mouth. Sho deactivated his guyver, causing it to fall off him and return to it's storage dimension. Hush humped at how easy the battle was and holstered his guns. Stocking's sword turned back into socks which she put back on While Panty's gun's turned back into underwear which she handed back her sister's pair and put her own back own. San walked up to Nick and removed her mask and kissed him. After the kiss Nick took her hand and he said "Well done knights. The demons' have been defeated, and the king's troops have been avenged. "So it's over? We're done?" Asked Panty. "No." Said Nick. "We're just getting started."

Credits page

All demons in this fic are my OC but their species belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Nick is my OC and belongs to me.

San belongs to Hayao Miyazaki

Sho belongs to Yoshiki Takaya

Panty and Stocking belong to Gainax

Hush belongs to DC comics


	4. Decisions

This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

(A/n=This fanfic is based off the manga series Ral Grad by Tsuneno Takano and Takeshi Obata. The plot has been altered to fit in the universe my fanfics take place in)

(A/N=I have decided to change a lot things. I am replacing San with my OC Samantha Redsky and the holy knights now have eight leaders)

Shadow of wickedness

Ch.4 Decisions

Nicholas Coronus, Twenty year old Samantha Redsky , Sho Fukamachi, the Anarchy sisters Panty and Stocking, and Thomas Eliot A.K.A. Hush walked through the decorative halls of king Dargin's castle. They talked in silence until Hush said "So _sir _now that we've handled the demons what are we doing now?" Nick lit another cigarette and said "First we will get the other knights out of their cells." "And after words sir?" Asked Sho. "We'll have to see." Said Nick taking a puff. Suddenly walking out of a corner was king Dargin himself. "Your majesty." Said Nick bowing. The other knights fallowed his example, except for Hush and Panty. But Sho Slapped Hush in the back while Stocking hit her sister in the side causing both the angel and the criminal to stare angrily at Sho an Stocking, but then bowed to the king. The king smiled and said "Guild-master Coronus, I must thank you and your warriors for adding me and my people in this dire hour of need." "There is no need to thanks us my lord." Said Nick. "Yes there is." Said Panty. "We just got through cleaning up your mess so how about you-"Suddenly Nick turned to Panty and glared at her. Panty stuttered and said "Never mind." "No I must insist you and your warriors have saved us from certain destruction. If there is anything we can assist you with let me know." Said the king. Nick said nothing for a few seconds until he said "Actually there is something you can do to help us." "Really What?" "Well there is a certain warrior among my knights that is a first priority. We need to handle him very soon." "What do you need?" Asked the king. "A bottle of your strongest wine." King Dargin looked at the beast human with a look of confusion (he really need to learn how to not be so surprised at everything strange). "I will send my servants, but who is this warrior that you must handle?" Nick blew another puff and said "My twin brother."

In a few minutes the six knights and the king walked back into the dungeon. When the knights in their cells saw the six they cheered loudly. "You made it! How was it?" Yelled the voice of a young teen boy. "Awe it was easy, all the demons where a bunch of push overs." Said Panty. "You say that yet you have large injuries." Said another voice this one sounding like an adult male. "Screw you Sinestro!" "Don't take that tone with me fallen one." Said the one named Sinestro. Panty started to reach for her underwear when Nick said "That's enough you two." Then he walked to a cage that was right next to the one his was. Nick took another puff of his cigarette then he dropped it to the floor. "Brother?" He said to the cage. From the cage came the sound of its prisoner sucking in air loudly. Then a weak voice said "Yes brother?" "How are you holding?" Said Nick. "Not well. I imagine that if you open this cage I will not have any control over myself." "I understand." Said Nick, then he turned to two of the king's troops and nodded. Both of them gulped nervously and walked to the cage with the key staff. They inserted it into the cage and turned it, causing the spherical cage to collapse. And there stood Michael Cronus.

To the king's surprise when Nick told him his brother was a twin he expected him to look like Nick. But Michael (A/N=Please note that I am making a few changes to Michael's character so he doesn't look too much like Ivan from Priest) looked more like a full blood human then a beast-folk. He is at least two feet taller then Nick and has very pale skin which is covered in just as much scars as his brother. His build is bigger then Nicks. His muscules are way bigger, and the width of his body is greater His hair is shoulder length and white as snow. His eyes are strangely blue within blue. He has a large crescent shaped scar that starts on the center of his forehead and goes around his left eye and touches his mouth. Hi curiosity getting the best of him King Dargin whispers to Samantha "Why is he Nick's twin if he is human?" "Well their father is human and their mother is a beast folk wolf. And when two completely different species mate you don't know what the outcome will be." Samantha whispered. Michael just stood there in white boxers, staring forward with a blank expression. "King Dargin." Said Nick. "Yes?" Replied the king. Have your men release Valina, now." Then Nick took one more puff from his cigarette and tossed it to the ground and approached his brother. "Brother?" He said to him. The pale man turned his head to Nick and grinned widely. "Hello brother." He said. Then he vanished. Nick raised his arm at lighting speeds and blocked Michael's high kick. Michael lowered his leg and threw a low jab at Nick's gut but using magic Nick reinforced his abdominal muscles causing the attack to fail. Nick then swung both arms, his hands balled into fist struck at the sides of Michael's head. Retailing at the pain Michael preformed a summersault while landing a rising kick to his brother's lower jaw as he flipped.

"What is going on?" Said the king as he watched the spectacle of the two leaders fighting. "Never mind that where is the wine?" Said Samantha . "My servants should be here soon with it but why are these two fighting?" "Michael can't help himself." Nick threw a straight jab at his brother. Michael parried it with his arm threw a closed palm at the center of Nick's chest. Nick leaned his whole body back by the knee until he was perfectly horizontal dodging the attack. Then from that angle he jumped into the air, spun and landed a kick to his brother's chest. Michael reeled back from the blow, then he charged forward. Nick ran at him and the two grabbed each other's hands and tried to push the other back. They continued to do this for a few seconds. Nick was actually showing emotion, his fangs bared and both brothers were growling like wolves. Suddenly someone jumped onto Michael's back and a pair of arms wrapped around Michael's neck. Michael's face of insanity changed to one of familiarity. "Valina?" He said. Cling to Michael's neck was a woman with pale greyish skin dressed only in chest and leg bindings. She was very-almost unhealthy-thin. Her hair, an onyx waterfall flowing to her feet. Her eyes ruby red. And on the center of her back, the seal of the redemeons. "Yes my love it's me. Now calm down and stop fighting your brother." Sid the woman named Valina. His madness almost gone, the pale man let go of his brother's hands and let them fall to his sides. The woman Valina removed her arms from Michael's neck and stood at his front and stroked his chest. "I apologize brother. My fury is hard to control." Said Michael. "You are forgiven brother and don't worry about adding more injuries, I have already healed my battle wounds." Said Nick rubbing his lower jaw that received his brother's summersault kick. "Thanks for stopping me my love, I cannot imagine what damages I would have caused if you hadn't." Said Michael to Valina." "Don't bother thinking such things love, the danger has passed." She replied.

"Uh…technically we still are in danger, the general is still somber." Said a teen voice. "not for a few more seconds Junpei." Said Valina. Suddenly one of the king's servant's came running down the steps into the dungeon. "My lord." He said. "I have the wine you requested. What do you need for my lord?" "Give it to my brother." Said Nick. The servant looked to his lord, whom nodded. The servant walked to the two brothers and Valina. Michael took the bottle from the servant, uncorked it, and took a large swig from it. After taking it Michael's head sawed and fell to the ground onto his back. "Feeling better my love?" Said Valina kneeing down to Michael. Michael said nothing for a few minutes and then said "Yes I am officially drunk." "I apologize for repeating myself but I must know, what is going on?" Asked the king. "As Samantha told you me and my brother were changed when God brought me and my brother back to life. For my brother, his skin and hair paled, his eyes turned blue within blue, and his ferocity increased, making him more aggressive in battle. The problem is he has trouble controlling it so outside of battle he has to stay constantly drunk." The king nodded and said "And who is this woman?" "This beautiful ray of moonlight is my lover Valina Dostiy (I had to give her a made up last name to fit in my story). She's a witch I feel in love with and helped her redeem." "A pleasure to meet you my lord." Said Valina bowing her head. "Do not fear I harbor no anger towards you for imprisoning me and my guild."

"Even so I shall make it up to you. Guards open their cages. All of them." Said the king. Reluctantly the guards open all the cages releasing all the knights. Sho watched as the kings guards open on of the cages and coming out was a Japanese girl in her late teens with neck length brown hair in her underwear. "Sho!" She yelled and despite being in only her underwear she ran to Sho and tackled/embraced him. Sho blushed at the girl's lack of clothing, but returned the hug. "Are you okay Sho?" Asked the girl. "I could hear all the fighting from down here. Are you hurt anywhere?" Sho smiled at the girl's mix of worry and kindness and kissed her. After he finished he said "I'm fine Mizuki. I did have a little trouble but I'm fine. Now let's get your clothes."

Panty stood in front of one the cages as it was being opened. And when it collapsed there stood a man in his late teens/early twenties with pale skin and short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello Panty." Said the man smiling to the angel. Panty crossed her arms and turned around. The man saw that she was angered and he knew he was the cause of it. The man continued to talk as he put on the clothes the guards gave him. "Panty I know you're angry at me, but you must understand I couldn't let you kill the king. Not only would that had made you a criminal of the universe, you would have probably fallen completely." Panty said nothing. The man now was fully clothed, wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a red jacket. The man walked up to Panty and put his hands on her shoulders and said "Panty, you know I love you and I came to the mortal realm to help you earn your way back, but that's not going to happen if you don't learn to control your anger. Please forgive me, I promise I can make it up to you." Panty finally turned around and faced the man. Then her face of annoyance changed to a smile and she said "If you really wanted to make it up to me, you shouldn't have put your clothes back on."

In a few minutes all of the holy knights were free and their clothes and belongings were returned to them. While some of the knights were conversing with each other, the more easily angered ones stared at the king, angry at their false imprisonment. Some of them tried to make a move at the king, but the instant they thought of doing so, Nick would stare at them with his emotionless golden eyes and they knew that if they tried to attack the king, they would have to face their own leader. No one tried to attack the king any more. "Guild master Cronus. My kingdom and myself are eternally grateful for you and your warriors. Even though you told me many times I feel like I should do something for you to me up for wrongly imprisoning you." Said the king. "There is no need to reward us sire, holy knights get paid by the bureau of holy warrior affairs, so you don't have to pay us, and we don't hold grudges, **do we knights?**" "No sir!" Yelled the knights. The king held his chin and said "Then how about a celebration?" "Did someone say a party?" Yelled the voice of a young woman. Nick lit another cigarette and said "I don't see why not."

Meanwhile somewhere far there is a place that is devoid of light.

And pity.

Far from the kingdom that belonged to king Dargin stood the capital of Growhag. Once long ago it was the home to a powerful kingdom of humans. But when the demon lord Byathla started her unrelenting attack on all of humanity on Rathlot, her forces struck Growhag first and made it her headquarters. No one knows the demoness's purpose for her genocide crusade. Most suspect she wants to use the planet as a foothold for the demons in the war. But she never stated that herself.

Byathla is a level four imposter angel. Like most imposter angels at her level she takes a human form. She has pale skin white eyes, and long white hair. She doesn't wear much clothing, just bindings around her hips and chest. She is also a nine star demon-the rank below a dark lord. This is the biggest sign that she is very powerful.

Byathla now stood before her subjects, all of them leering at her, their eyes full of uncontrollable lust, shouting words of want and images of her beauty. She smiled at her subject's want. She enjoyed torturing her subjects with their urges. If Byathla was anything other than a demon, it was an attention whore. She loved having males gaze at her with lustful eyes, to stare at her almost nude form, for males to shudder at her figure of wanton desire. Just having males stare at her alone pleased her sexually. Because of this she didn't allow many females into her cult. If she does she makes sure they are not as beautiful as her. Sometimes she has them wear mask to hide their faces.

"So my loyal subjects, who among you have brought me offerings?" Byathla said to the demons. "We have our lady" Chimed three male voices. Stepping forward were three demons. A level two locust, a level one warlock, and a level two vandal. All three of them had in their hands steel chains, and at the other ends of them where three humans, their hands bound by the chains. Two girls and one boy, all in their mid to late teens. "My most noble lady, I have brought you a princess from a kingdom I have destroyed and I now offer it to you to increase your beauty and power." Said the vandal. "oh please." Said the locust in its native language. "This boy I have brought you is a holy warrior, although his holy flame is pathetic when compared to your grand ice crystal of evil, he is still an ideal choice to increase your power." "You're an idiot!'" Said the warlock to the locust. "What our lady needs is something that will increase her beauty, that's why my offering is greater. This girl is the most beautiful girl in her kingdom. When her beauty is added to our lady's, it will increase a million fold." "Bullshit, she needs more power, she is already more beautiful than most goddesses. My gift is superior." Said the locust. "You're both idiots!" Said the vandal. "What our lady needs is neither the soul of some commoner or some filthy warrior. She needs the soul of royalty. That's why my gift is the perfect choice."

The tree demons grew more angry at each other and started to draw their weapons until Byathla spoke up. "That boy is handsome, I'll take him." "Hah!" Yelled the locust to the other two demons who growled in anger. Byathla walked down from her throne and as she did she pulled out a strand of hair from her head. "Here is your reward my servant." She handed the nemesis the hair which the locust excitedly accepted. The locust then devoured the hair. Suddenly a bright aura went over the nemesis creature and it felt its strength increases.

In some causes when a low level demon eats a piece of a body of a fully evolved demon, the low level demon's power will increase. Byathla then approached the boy with a smile. The boy was tense and nervous. He saw no way to escape, he was only a low level holy warrior, he would not last a second against hundreds of demons that now occupied the room. And he knew very well that he was powerless against the highest level demoness, he could do nothing to defend himself. The demon lord approached the late teen with a lustful gaze in her eyes. The imposter angel then cupped the boy's chin with one hand and ran the other through his hair. "And what is your name boy?" She asked. The boy fond that his voice could not leave his throat. "No answer?" said Byathla. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Then Byathla kissed the boy deeply. The boy was in a great deal of shock, both from the fact that he was just kissed by a demon and that he had received his first kiss. Then the boy's life flashed before his eyes. He was the son of a holy warrior, a powerful one at that. But he was very strict with his son, he drove his son into becoming a holy warrior when he did not want to. He wanted to live a peaceful life, but his father said that he would bring shame to his family, so he forced him to become one. The boy had no time for friends or loved ones, all he knew his whole life was how to fight. But then the boy remembered the day the demon came to his kingdom. He remembered seeing all his comrades and fallow warriors die. Then he saw his father die in battle, and the boy decided that he would not shed tears for his father, he deserved to die, he drove him into a life of living hell and because of his arrogance he died, his comrades died, and his kingdom destroyed and all of its people were killed. And the boy knew that now he was going to die. Suddenly the boy had trouble breathing it was as if the demoness was laterally sucking his breath out of his body. He tried to break away, but even with the great strength gained from the holy flame, Byathla's unholy strength was greater. Soon the boy felt dizzy and finally he black out. The last thoughts the boy had were words of hatred for his father.

The boy became limp in Byathla's arms. She let him fall to the floor and then pick him up by his ankle. "I thank you boy, your soul in my belly will increases my infernal powers. Don't worry, you won't be alone, you have the other souls I've devoured to keep you company. Servants, be dears and dispose of this lifeless body." Byathla then tossed the boy's body into the crowd of demons, which jump onto the body and began to tear it apart and devour it. "And what of these two rejects my lady?" Asked the warlock. Byathla smiled and said, "Dispose of them too." With that both the warlock and the vandal sunk their teeth into the throats of the two girls they brought with them. Byathla got back onto her thrown and watch as her subjects devour the humans they have captured. This of course aroused her sexually.

Suddenly a hole opened up in the air and walking out of it was a level two genma undead. As it came out of the hole in the air it fell to the floor breathing hard. All the demons in the room turned to the nemesis and kept quiet until Byathla said "I know you, you're Yiop from Ackvages's unit, what are you doing here alone?" The genma named Yiop said nothing for a few second to cacth his breathe, but then said "They're all dead, sir Ackvages and everyone else were slain." All the demons in the room became agitated and started to talk among themselves, finding hard to believe that Ackvages, the most loyal of lady Byathla's warriors was defeated. Anger started to rise inside Byathla. "Who." She said. "Who deafted them?" "The holy knights." Said the exacted genma. With this all of Byathla's subjects began to panic. The holy warriors who killed one of the dark lords were on Rathlot. The demons became more fearful, they knew that if they continued their blitzkrieg, they would run into the knights and probably end up dead. The only demon who was not afraid was Byathla herself. She was furious. The knights dared show up in her territory? They dare slay her subjects? They dare to upsure her conquest? Only one thought came to Byathla's mind.

They must not be allowed to live.

The imposter angel snapped her fingers and all of her subjects became quiet. She then turned to the genma Yiop. "Where are the knights?"" In Vermise." Said Yiop. "Are you sure?" Asked Byathla. "Yes my lady!" "One more thing. Why are you not dead like the rest of your unit?" "I…I ran, I saw all my comrades die and I panicked." Said the genma. All of the other demons started to curse at the genma and slander him. "Yiop, you have displeased me." Said Byathla. "You ran form a battle. To us demons the greatest sign of weakness is to lose in battle. But the greatest _insult _to the demon races is to run from a battle like a coward. You have insulted me, your comrades, and our dark lords. There is only one way for you to repent for this crime." "No...My lady…Spare me." Bagged Yiop. "Again you insult me Yiop." Said Byathla. "This time you beg for your life when you know that among demons the weak die." She did raise her hand with her hand open and the fingers spread out. The genma became extremely fearful. "No! My lady, please forgive me!" Then Byathla clinched her hand into a fist quickly. At the exact moment she did this, the genma burst into a shower of guts and blood. Then a ball of energy floated from the little remains of the genma's body. The energy of the genma's stone of hatred. It floated towards Byathla and pashed into her chest with a flash, the energy becoming one with the more powerful energy of Byathla's ice crystal of evil.

Byathla then got up from her seat and stood and said "Hear me my subjects. Even though the 'lord killers' are on Rathlot, but we will not despair! They may be very powerful but they are still human! Remember my subjects, we are the only demon cult on Rathlot because we have slain all of the others. That proves that we are the strongest demons on Rathlot! Do you see it my warriors? Do you see what I see? The knights have proven that they are the strongest holy warriors on earth, and we are the strongest infernal warriors on Ratholt. I see a grand battle. And when we win, it will show all the demons in universe and in the demon world that we are the greatest demon cult in the universe and the dark lords will greatly reward us! Do you see it my warriors?" The imposter angel's words were answered by a large choir of cheers, and she knew in her jet black heart that a grand battle was coming.

And this aroused her again.

"Cheers!" yelled several of the knights, and after clanking their glasses together they downed the liquid contents of their glasses. The celebration party was well underway and luckily King Dargin had a room in his castle for such an occasion. It was a large ball room decorated with elaborate tapestries that depicted the deeds of Rathlot's holy warriors of the past. The king's men had set up multiple large tables, each fitted with a vast menu of the kingdom's best food. The servants also brought in the kingdom's best and oldest wines and the sweetest punch for those under the legal age. In the corners of the rooms were the king's royal musicians playing music that would be heard in medieval times on earth. The knights where enjoying themselves.

The eight leaders of the holy knights had a table to themselves and Michael Was greatly enjoying the king's wine, while Nick was feasting on the fine meats. While doing so he watched his knights embarrasses themselves.

"Ladies and gentleman! Fellow knights! In celebration of the victory of our leaders and our fellow knights, it's time for a drinking contest!" Yelled a teenage girl. The girl had long black hair and green eye's hidden behind a pair of glasses, she wore a black leotard and on it was a short skirted blue dress with a short red jacket. The girl was riding on top of the shoulders of a boy around her age. He had short blonde hair and wore dark sunglasses. He wore a white three piece suit with black pants. While the girl was smiling and giggling, the boy carrying her was emotionless and quiet. "And to our gracious host, king Dargin and his rathlotian subjects, you are in for quite a treat for a new challenger has challenged the holy knight's best drinker! Here is the challenger, weighing in at 160 tons, he's a furious fighter, he's a great dad, and he's crazy enough to challenge the champ, the Sufferer!" The girl then pointed to the person she called the Sufferer. The person was not really a human but had a human body in its early thirties. The male creature's body was human, but his skin was grey, and on each side of his head was a short, stubby horn. His eyes were red within yellow. His hair was short and black. He only wore black pants and a black clock. There were two creatures similar to him on either side of him, massaging his solders. On his right was a woman around the same age as the Sufferer. Like him she had grey skin and horns, only her horns were longer and resembled car ears, and her eyes were green in yellow. Her hair was also black and wild and went down her back. She wore a black leather dress with green designs on them, To the Sufferer's left was a boy in his late teens. If you compared the boy to the sufferer you would believe that the boy was his son, and you'd be right. The boy indeed resembled a younger sufferer, only he wore grey pants and a black shirt with the symbol for the constellation cancer in the color red.

"Come on dad, you can take this asshole on." Said the boy. "And even if you can't love we won't think any less of you." Said the woman kissing the man on the cheek. "Don't say that miss Leijon, if dad doe's lose we **will **lose respect for him." Said the boy. "Karkat, I love but I really need you to shut the fuck up right now." Said the sufferer. "And here's the Campion drinker of the knights, he's a captain among warriors, the best fighter of his clan, the one and only Shunshi Kyoraku!" Across the three creatures were two other men. Both of them wore similar uniforms. They were black samurai robes and long white coats, only the man sitting was also wearing a robe with a floral design. He appeared as a man in his mid-thirties, with black hair and a bread. The man behind him appred as a man in his mid-twenties with long white hair. The white haired man was rubbing the man's shoulders and said "You got this Shun, we know Sufferer can't hold his alcohol to well." "I know Jushiro I got this in the bag. Although…" Shunshi turned his head and found what he was looking for. It was a young woman wearing the same uniform was the two men. She appeared as a woman in her late twenties with short black hair and wearing a pair of glasses. She was a few steps away from the two men, doing nothing but drink and watch the other holy knights make fools of themselves. "I would feel more confident if the love of my life would give me some words of encouragement." Said Shunshi. The woman made an annoyed face knowing that Shunshi was not just speaking his mind, but asking her to do as he said. "You are correct on the 'love' part but wrong on the 'word' part." Said the woman. "You never needed any words from me to prepare yourself for such mindless activites. Besides My 'words' would be ones of trying to stop you from acting like a great fool." The man smiled and said "You wound me Nanao-chan." The woman named Nanao blushed and said "I told you not to call me that in public." "Okay let's do this!" Said the black haired girl. Than a very large grey skinned man in a blue skintioght suit with two arrow headed horns placed a large barrel of beer with two nozzles. The white haired man named Jushiro used one of the nozzles to fill a large glasses mug and handed it to Shunshi, while the female grey skinned woman filled another mug and headed it to the sufferer. Both men took the jugs and stared at each other, waiting for the signal to start. The black haired girl rose her hands and said. "Ready?...Go!" And with that the two men emptied their glasses and started their mock battle.

The wolf headed leader of the knights looked in another direction and saw more members of the knights making fools of themselves. "Today is the day!" Yelled a young boy in his mid-teens through a megaphone. He was wearing a blue shirt with dark blue shorts. He had white skin and golden blonde hair. He was riding on top of a very large orange furred dog. "This is the day fellow warriors and gracious host." He continued. "For we will find out…who is the biggest eater among the holy knights!" Next to the boy and the massive dog was a large table, it's every inch covered in food. "These tree warriors are just know for their strength. But also for their infinite appetites! First up, here 's a good friend of mine, he's not too bright, but has a heart as big as his stomach. He one of the best among knights…it's Ed Coaroft!" The person the blonde haired boy named was a boy a little older than him. He wore a green jacket, a red and white striped shirt and blue pants. He had red hair and a large monobrow. He was just waiting for the game to start and his eyes were unfocused and he was acting like he wasn't even in the room. He just sat and chuckled at nothing. "And that's not all we have folks!" Said the large dog in a human voice. "Also attending our grand tournament is one of our world's greatest gourmet hunters! He's ranked as one of the kings of the hunters and he is said to be the biggest eater out of all of them! Here he is, Toriko!" The person the dog introduced was a giant among men. He was a few feet taller than normal people and had an extremely muscular body. He had long blue hair and wore an orange jumpsuit and a huge grin on his face. The man eyed the large assortment of food and began to drool hard. "And now allow me to introduce our last eating champ for our compatiosion." Said the boy. "He fights as much as he eats, he was a leader before joining the knights, and his power gives him a great advantage, here he is, Monkey D. Luffy!" The person the boy named stood on his stool and put one of his feet onto the table and pumped his fist into the air, pumping up the crowd as much as himself. The person named Luffy was in his late teens with jet black hair and pale skin. The only thing he wore was a red vest and blue shorts. On his chest was an x-shaped scar, and tied by a string around his neck was a straw hat with a red band.

"You can do it Toriko-san!" Yelled a black haired girl. "Show those losers what ya got big Ed!" Yelled a blonde haired girl. "You better not lose Luffy or no fun tonight!" Yelled an orange haired woman. "Hey Nami!' Yelled a voice towards the Orange haired woman. The woman named Nami turned around and looked down and saw a short blacked haired teen. She gave the boy an annoyed look and said "What do you want Eddy?" "Oh nothing, just a bet between my pal and your BF." Said the Eddy with confidence in his face and voice. "What? You think your friend can beat my Luffy in an eating contest? Fat chance!" Said Nami. Eddy grined and said "Sounds like we got a deal, how's 300 gold sound?" Nami smiled and said "600 and we'll go for it." "Deal!" Said Eddy shaking the woman's hand then he shouted "Come on Monobrow! Stuff yourself sick!" "Don't you dare lose Luffy!" Shouted Nami. "Okay enough lolly-gagging, let's get it on!" Yelled the boy. The man and the two teens raised their hands and opened their mouths wide. The boy raised his hand and said "Get ready….Go!" With that the three warriors started to stuff their faces at speeds not imaginable.

Watching from a few feet away was a boy in his late teens. The teen was very built and tall for someone of his age. He wore a black samurai gi and had Asian skin and short orange hair. He was just sitting on a chair, drinking punch and watching his friends embarrasses themselves. "Ichigo!" Yelled a familiar voice crying out the name of the teen. Suddenly something tackled Ichigo in the back causing him to fall to the floor. The teen boy grounded and flipped himself onto his back and sat up. The instant he did a pair of lips smashed into his. The owner of those lips backed away and Ichigo saw the beautiful face of his lover. She was a young woman who _seemed _to be around his age. She was very short compared to Ichigo, if they stood next to each other she would come up to his chest. She has short black hair and stunning violet eyes. She also wore the same uniform as he did. "Rukia." Siad Ichigo to his lover. The girl smiled almost suggestively. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in Ichigo's neck and said "Hmmmm, say my name some more Ichi." Rukia's affection made the teen blush. But something was bugging him. She was acting very seductive which shouldn't be right, she never shows this side to anyone but Ichigo, and never when people are around. "Rukia are you okay?" Asked Ichigo concerned about his lover. "I'm Fine Ichi!" Yelled Ruika in a too happy tone. Ichigo reeled at Rukia's yell and said "You sure? You're acting kind of weird."

"I'm fine! I'm just celebrating! Nothing wrong with that!" Then the young woman hummed again and touch her forehead to Ichigo and said "Make love to me Ichi, right here and now." "What?" Yelled Ichigo. Normally Ichigo would take his lover's proposal immediately, but making love right in frong of everyone? Now Ichgio knew something was wrong with Rukia. Then he took a good look at her and noticed that her cheeks were bright red and her head was swaying and her eyes were glazed over. "Rukia…Are you drunk?" Asked Ichigo. "Of course I am Ichi, It's a party! Why should I not drink if you can't? I'm hundreds of years past the drinking age! So you should lighten up and drop your…" Suddenly Nick walked over to the pair of lovers and tapped Rukia on the head lightly and she fainted.

"Don't worry I just put her to sleep. She'll wake up when she's sober. Of course she'll have a large hangover." Said the guild master. "That's one nightmare I'm not looking forward to, thanks master." "You're welcome." Said Nick Blowing a puff of smoke. Ichigo then picked up his lover bridle style and started to walk off, but stopped and said "Hey master are we going to leave this planet? Tomorrow?"

"No. We're not leaving."

Suddenly everything stopped. The music stopped playing , everyone stopped eating, even the food eating contest stopped and so did the drinking contest (thank gog thinks the Sufferer). All the eyes of every warrior and human looked at the wolf-headed warrior with a face of shock and confusion. And they were quiet, as if what Nick just said sounded crazy. Finally someone said something. That someone was a man in golden armor with long blue hair. "What do you mean guild master?" "I mean Milo that we are staying on this planet and aid the Rathlotians with their demon problem." Said Nick as emotionless as ever. The main named Milo grew angry and said "Why should we guild master? The dark lords and not on this planet we have no reason to…" Before Milo could continue Nick punched him square in the face, causing the man in golden armor fall to his knees and nurse his face. "You are a fool gold saint Milo." Said Nick anger starting to come from his voice. "A saint of Athena is blind to what is happing on this planet that has **every **reason for us to be here. The demons are in the middle of causing a mass execution for the people of this planet. So don't fucking tell me we as holy warriors have no reason to be on this planet."

"Cronus you forgot something." Said a man wearing a men's yukata with short green hair and three swords on his hip, sipping a pitcher of bear. "You yourself said that the purpose of this guild is to hunt down the remaining dark lords. We can't do that if we help on people every planet we land on" Nick answered the man by moving so fast he vanished and reappeared behind the green haired man, grabbed his head and slammed it into the table he was sitting at, causing it to collapse. Nick then said "Yes the purpose of the holy knight's guild is to wage personal war on the dark lords, but it is our duty as holy warriors to aid those who are tormented by the demon hoards. And nearly all life on this planet has been snuffed out by the demons so don't even say that we-not only as warriors-as humans can ignore such crimes. Plus it is a simple fact that the warriors of Rathlot are losing this war, for us to turn our backs on them will be seen as an act of treachery. We must not lose sight of our goal. But we cannot be blinded by it to the point that we ignore the pain of others. That is why I have made this decision. We will aid the Rathlotians in defeating the demons. That is my order as your master."


End file.
